La Multiplicidad y Nosotros (o El Amor Dividido de Kaiba Seto)
by haneko-chan
Summary: "Conozco todo de él, sus actitudes y hábitos; sus problemas y su pasado; sus gustos, gozos y alegrías; sus disgustos y aflicciones; sus verdaderos sentimientos y la carga que trae desde niño. Todo. Él lo sabe y ha venido aprendiendo que no debe guardarse nada conmigo." Psicológico. Psiquiátrico. Personalidades Múltiples [AU] [Prideshipping]
1. Primera parte

**Nota:** Sutil uso de honoríficos japoneses, solo cuando es necesario diferenciar.  
 **ADVERTENCIA:** Mención de abuso infantil y trastornos mentales. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Grabación en video. 20 de diciembre del 2015. 9:23 a.m.**

 ***BIP***

―¿Está grabando?  
― _¿No ves acaso la luz roja?  
_ ―Pues no, no la veía.  
― _Aparte de insistente y molesto, ciego.  
_ ―¡Seto!  
― _Sigo grabando…  
_ ―¡Ah! Enfoca cada rincón y decoración. Quiero tener todo grabado para recordar más fácilmente a la hora de elegir.  
― _Entiendo.  
_ ―¡Vamos! Nos están esperando… ¿Estás grabando la entrada?... ¡Hazlo! Quiero ver todo… Buenos días, busco a la señorita Saki.  
―¿Mutou Atem? Un placer conocernos finalmente en persona y supongo que es usted el prometido del señor Mutou, ¿señor…?  
― _Kaiba Seto y supone bien. Le pediría que se apresurase, tenemos otras citas que atender hoy.  
_ ―Síganme, les tengo que pedir primero llenar unos datos de visita en el vestíbulo, si no es mucha molestia.  
―Ninguna. Seto, apaga la cámara por el momento.  
― _Vuelve a ordenarme algo y te quedas sin grabación._

 ***BIP***

―Mira los arcos. Quedarían perfectos con los arreglos florales que pienso poner, ¿qué piensas? Oh, mira aquel tipo de mantel, un tono perlado como el que te gusta, combinaría con los utensilios que nos mostró Saki.  
― _Sí.  
_ ―Seto, aléjate un poco y graba desde ese rincón, que se vea la entrada al salón y donde estoy… Deja de mirarme así y ve… ¡Uf! ¡Por favor! … ¡Un poco más allá!... ¡Ahí!  
―… _Observa, Atem. *ZOOM* Eres el típico caso de novia-Godzilla…  
_ ―¡Kaiba-kun!  
― _Oh.  
_ ―¡Qué bonito palacio! Y después dices que no invitaremos a tanta gente, ¡si aquí cabe medio Tokio!  
― _No grites.  
_ ―¡Pero es verdad! ¡Podremos invitar al mismísimo Primer Ministro de Japón!  
― _Así le gusta a Atem, voy a ir a grabar la muestra de manteles.  
_ ―Te acompaño. ¡Oh, mira! que rojo tan hermoso, deberíamos combinarlo con plateado o dorado… Definitivamente con dorado.  
― _Me gusta el blanco perlado.  
_ ―Tú no sabes de estas cosas, déjame todo a mí. ¡Ay, que mono! Mira estos centros de mesa. Kaiba graba esto, esto también. Ah, y esto, ¡qué divertido! Aquí hay muchas opciones y es más lindo todo, más que la idea de casarnos y organizar la fiesta en la casa de playa de Estados Unidos.  
― _Por mí no hay problema, pero Atem quisiera ver más y así decidir. Levanta ese cesto hacia la cámara, Anzu.  
_ ―¿Así? Creo que es un bello centro de mesa. ¡Verás que el plateado es mejor pues combina con todo!  
― _Vamos con la asesora ya.  
_ ―¡Ay, casi no vi nada! ¡No es justo! Anda, déjame ver más, quiero ver todo, tiene que gustarnos a todos y si a mí me gusta, ¡les gustará al resto! Especialmente si es tradición occidental. Por ejemplo, la entrada debe ser gloriosa pues es lo primero que comentarán los invitados… ¡No me dejes hablando sola! Kaiba-kun, no seas grosero, a una dama no la debes tratar así, menos si es tu prometida.  
― _Ya sabes que Atem no le gusta que te nombres de esa forma. Grabaré el pasillo y nos iremos.  
_ ―¡Nunca me aceptas! ¡Debes aceptarme! ¡No tienes de otra pues nunca me iré de Atem!  
― _Oye, cálmate…_ _¿Anzu?… ¿Qué ocurre?  
_ ―… Atem me está diciendo que si lo dejo salir volveremos otro día. ¿Me traerías?  
― _Sí.  
_ ―… Oh… Um… Lo siento, no quise que pasara esto hoy…  
― _No es tu culpa. ¿Grabo algo más?  
_ ―… No, apágala, por favor.

 ***BIP***

 **Grabación en video. 20 de diciembre del 2015. 10:34 a.m.**

.:.

 **La Multiplicidad y Nosotros  
** **o (El Amor Dividido de Kaiba Seto)**

.:.

 **Primera Parte**

Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, pero pensamientos concisos y emociones en orden. No he de negarlo. La vida misma y su maquiavélica forma de tomarnos y hacernos trizas me ha forjado como soy ahora: metódico, astuto, inteligente, sagaz. Calculador y frío, sin sentimientos, he escuchado decir.

Podría llegar a ser verdad, hubo una prolongada época de mi vida donde creía que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas, o conseguir lo que quería, más que tomando al mundo por sus garras y moldeándolo a gusto propiamente egoísta.

Sería muy fácil escudarse bajo el viejo pretexto de la crianza familiar –o la escasez de la misma– y el enigma en el que mi cerebro caería para el resto del mundo al intentar descifrar mi caótica psique de aquel entonces, colmada de pensamientos irascibles y despreciables que pondrían a temblar al más osado, así como de juegos mentales, artimañas y estratagemas los cuales divertía mi lado más mórbido. No había lugar para pensamientos de una vida mejor si no lanzaba cruelmente las serpientes nacidas de mi pecho en llamas, escudado por la piel de quimera más dura, si actuaba de otra forma.

Queda claro lo que vivía en aquel entonces, lo que llegué a ser y hacer a modo personal –hasta consciente–, sin embargo, tuve la verdadera ventura –propia de cuentos de hadas y digna de fábulas tan antiguas como la escritura– de dejarme guiar hacia una nueva fuente de pensamiento totalmente ajeno a mí, que logró calar en mi más profundo ser y destruyó lo que con esfuerzo infame había creado.

Solo dos personas en este vacuo mundo pueden llegar a contener mi pasado y resguardarlo del árbol de la vid para que no vea mis antiguos destrozos y falsos juicios. Una de ellas se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, velando por el futuro que pronto se acerca a sus manos de joven ávido de aventura y oportunidades. Viene de visita cada vez poco, embargado de curiosidad por el mundo que se le abre y que le dejo explorar; no me causa pena alguna luego de haberlo protegido de todos, hasta de mí mismo, por tanto tiempo. Mi querido hermano menor Mokuba.

Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para hablar de él.

En cambio, quiero que conozcan al hombre que abrió mi mente, la destrozó por completo y luego me asistió para reconstruirla correctamente. Fue un encuentro fortuito que hasta el sol de hoy me ha mantenido en una inusitada deuda con mi hermano menor por habernos presentado –por decirlo de alguna forma pues no fue planeado por ninguno de los tres. Nunca he sido, ni seré, alguien que falta a sus promesas o que vive de deudas con el resto de la humanidad, pero puedo decir sin agobio que el haberme topado con aquella situación que marcó nuestras vidas y nos unió para siempre, algo digno de agradecimiento infinito hacia él. No me enfoco en lo que dejo atrás, mi principal lema en la vida es nunca mirar hacia el pasado pues me distrae del futuro, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que entendieran la dedicación que me he auto-impuesto en mi proceder para mejorar la vida de quien me ha regresado la mía, cambiándola para disponerla tanto como ayuda a un bien mayor, como para encontrar mi verdadera felicidad durante le proceso.

Ahora estamos en una época de muchos cambios y sentimientos alterados. Hace tres meses le propuse unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio luego de enterarnos por las noticias locales y nacionales que Shibuya había aceptado la ley que reconocía la unión entre parejas del mismo sexo –un certificado que valida derechos similares al matrimonio. En ese momento me preocupaba en demasía no tanto su respuesta sino el cómo se lo tomaría, pues sé de antemano que debo reprimir sobremanera las emociones fuertes que él pueda llegar a tener por diversos factores, tanto externos como internos, y una pregunta de tal calibre carecía del tacto que normalmente cargo en nuestras conversaciones cotidianas.

« _―¡NO! Es decir, ¿¡me hablas en serio!?_ »

Había sido su repentina contestación. Podría decir que ya me había acostumbrado a sus súbitos cambios de humor y opinión, luego de casi seis años de conocerlo y tres de ellos de relación, pero si dijera que aquello no me afectó en nada y que esperaba pacientemente a que acomodara sus pensamientos en un orden lineal, sería una falacia― « _¡Seto! ¡Oh, Seto!, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Vete y vive la vida como debe ser. La que no te dejo disfrutar. No te dejo. No._ »

Luego de eso, sé que hubo un momento en el que me desconecté un poco de la realidad y dejé que una parte de mí hablara y se expresara tal como a él le pasa –aunque fuera más extremo de lo que debería– y declarara mi incondicional deseo de estar siempre con y para él.

¿Cómo le demostré lo anterior dicho? Solo él sabe y me siento satisfecho con ello. Con ello y que nos haya aceptado como un solo ser tan pronto su dedo tuviera el lazo que nos uniría perennemente.

Conozco todo de él, sus actitudes y hábitos; sus problemas y su pasado; sus gustos, gozos y alegrías; sus disgustos y aflicciones; sus verdaderos sentimientos y la carga que trae desde niño. Todo. Él lo sabe y ha venido aprendiendo que no debe guardarse nada conmigo. No me canso de observarlo, de ayudarlo, de amarlo y protegerlo, de reiterarle mis sentimientos día tras día aunque yo mismo encuentre abrumador toda esa información que él resguarda y yo voy descubriendo.

―¿K-kaiba-kun?

―Um.

―¿Podemos ir por un helado?

―¿De nuevo? Se te subirá el azúcar.

―Anda, vamos, será un poco. ¿Sí?

―No sé. No está previsto en la dieta de hoy ―me levanto del sofá en el que nos encontramos disfrutando de una película por ser domingo y me dirijo a buscar su menú nutricional―. Exacto, no puedes. Podríamos cambiarlo por un batido de frutas, ¿qué te parece? ―vuelvo mis pasos y me siento nuevamente a su lado, pero no me dirige la palabra y su cabeza gacha enciende una alarma en mí―. ¿ _Yuugi_?

―L-lo siento. No me acostumbro a-aún a estos cambios.

―Es lo mejor, para todos.

―Vale. Yo… S-siento importunar tanto. Y no, gracias, se me quitó el apetito.

―Podríamos salir a caminar ―replico en tono comprensivo y luego agrego―: y entrar a la tienda de juegos ¿qué te parece?

―¿D-de veras?

―Claro.

―¡Sí! ¡Quiero probar el nuevo _Fallout 4_! ¿Puede ser después de la película?

―No hay problema.

Cada día es diferente junto a él. Nunca me canso –aunque no es la palabra correcta– de él y lo que su todo representa, una vida de continuos saltos de emociones, pero siempre un mismo sentimiento de amor; todo esto junto a mi futuro esposo Atem y sus personalidades alternas.

A causa de eventos del pasado que lo forzaron inhumanamente a convertirse en alguien que nunca quiso ser, Atem ha sobrevivido a lo largo de su vida con lo que se supone son otras partes de él que lo desligaron de los abusos, maltratos y brutales acontecimientos que sufrió durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, pero que unidos intentamos superar a pasos cortos y seguros.

Como comenté anteriormente, conozco a Atem desde hace seis años, él tenía 18 años cuando Mokuba –mi hermano menor– se reencontró con él luego de años sin verlo desde los primeros cursos de la educación media y decidió que debían retomar su antigua amistad desde donde la habían dejado. Grave error situacional pues nunca sería nada igual con Atem con los múltiples problemas personales que cargaba en aquella época. Mokuba no entendía del todo de lo que quedaba de su antiguo amigo de la infancia; tenían conversaciones sobre lo que hubo pasado en el lapso de tiempo en el que estuvieron separados que luego se transformaban en intentos de apaciguar la atrofiada memoria huidiza de Atem, salían a caminatas sin rumbo fijo que se desviaban a buscar un refugio para pensamientos atormentados, discutían las posibilidades que tendrían en el futuro próximo que se distorsionaban a detener el flujo de improperios lanzados sin motivo alguno de Atem hacia Mokuba.

Mi inocente hermano no entendía qué pasaba, no obstante, su ingenuidad y paciencia le permitía explorar sus diversas fases para adecuarse a su forma de ser y permanecer a su lado, tal y como Atem, en algún momento de lucidez, le hubo pedido entre susurros y llantos que no le abandonara como el resto del mundo había hecho.

Fue un día ordinario para mí cuando Mokuba me solicitó –rogó– que lo llevara el siguiente día a una pequeña reunión que había planeado y reservado en un restaurante en Shinjuku, para celebrar el cumpleaños de su querido –aunque desconocido para mí– amigo de la infancia. Debido a que se conmemoraba un domingo, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no tuve problema alguno en aceptar conducir hacia un evento tan tranquilo como lo sería el conocer a quien sería, sin que alguno lo sospechara, mi futuro compañero sentimental.

Cuando llegamos me vio en la lejanía y comodidad de mi automóvil observando a Mokuba salir del mismo y se acercó, presa de la curiosidad, a preguntarme si los acompañaría esa noche pues nunca me había visto antes, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.

« _―¡Hola, Mokuba!_

― _¡Atem! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!_

―… _Gracias. Oye ¿quién es ese? ¿Tu chofer?_

― _Oh, no, es mi hermano mayor… solo me trajo. Gracias Seto, ya me bajo del vehículo. Atem muévete por favor para que pueda salir._

― _Espera, ¿tú eres el famoso e idolatrado hermano de Mokuba? ¡Un gusto! Deberías quedarte, tendremos deliciosa comida y pastel._

― _No me interesa, vete ya Mokuba._

― _Lo siento._

― _¡Eh! ―me gritó, luego le dio la vuelta al automóvil y se plantó fuera de mi ventana―. No seas grosero, te ves muy rígido, deberías divertirte un poco con nosotros, ¿no crees?_

― _Lárgate, tengo cosas por hacer._

 _Me miró altanero y replicó:_

― _¡Lo dudo! Es domingo, son las cinco de la tarde y has venido desde Shibuya hasta aquí, será porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer._ »

Claro que luego me enteré que fue _Anzu_ quien realmente se arrimó a mi automóvil en aquel entonces, pero ya les contaré de ello.

Desde ese día han pasado seis años. Ahora con 25 años y la promesa de un mañana mejor deslumbrando su vida, se encuentra compartiendo conmigo una relación llena de altibajos que ambos hemos aprendido a vencer. El principal altibajo es claramente las secuelas mentales que le dejó el abuso y negligencia, y el secundario el haber tenido que cambiar una parte de mí para adaptarme a su tipo de cariño y búsqueda de comprensión.

En el mismo año en el que lo conocí y llegué a comprenderlo mejor –no del todo, pero mucho más–, descubrí que algo andaba muy mal en mí y en mi forma de hacer las cosas. Tuvimos unas muy largas e intensas conversaciones y riñas en las que él intentaba –de manera muy directa– que yo viera los grandes y graves errores que estaba cometiendo con mis acciones egoístas y malsanas, tanto que inclusive él se percataba del abandono en el que estaba encerrando a mi hermano menor al buscar avaramente poderío y reconocimiento en lo que me relacionaba con otros seres que autodenominaba inferiores a mí. No supe cómo llegamos a hablar de tales cosas, nunca dejé que nadie –ni siquiera Mokuba– se acercara lo suficiente a mí como para lograr detallar, analizar y destrozar a cabalidad mi mente y corazón, pero él lo logró de alguna justa manera.

Su forma de ver la vida neutralizó por completo la mía, aun con tantos pensamientos dañinos que rodeaban su cabeza y controlaban sus acciones, Atem creía firmemente en nunca escudarse en las malas acciones de lo que su cuerpo le obligaba a presenciar y siempre buscar la paz mental. Le parecía increíble que yo, teniendo lo que tenía –buena salud física, un hermano que me idolatraba, el control de una empresa en auge, fortuna y dinero– tuviera tan podrida mi salud mental y aún no hubiera podido alejar mis malas mañas de adolescente negligente, indolente y apático con los 24 años que tenía, rondando la adultez.

Me descolocó por completo.

Fue entonces que lo acompañé a sus sesiones de psicoterapia que tomaba en aquel tiempo para estar seguro de que fuera él quien tuviera un tratamiento seguro y correcto de lo que le aquejaba, pues había llegado a confesarle finalmente a Mokuba, y por ende a mí, el proceso que venía haciendo para mitigar sus problemas psicológicos. Nunca me sentí conforme con las evaluaciones y tratamientos químicos que recibía, pues no veía gran mejoría en su psique. Fue así que me dispuse a buscar los psiquiatras más prestigiosos que podían atenderlo con mi estatus social, pero no daban abasto, busqué los menos convencionales, los que llamaban promesas en el campo, los recomendados, los que no, fue un arduo proceso que pasamos juntos, pero que desafortunadamente le hundía más y más. Hasta que un diagnóstico cayó en nuestras manos y nos dio un verdadero nombre a su problema principal.

Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo o TID, más comúnmente llamado Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple.

―No quisiera que nos casásemos este año, sino el siguiente en abril.

―¿El siguiente?, pero aún quedan 3 meses para abril.

―Sí, pero no quiero apresurar los preparativos. Quisiera que fuera durante el _Hanami,_ con los árboles de cerezo floreciendo a nuestro alrededor y pronosticándonos una vida de pareja plena. Un nuevo renacer.

―Nos llamaremos Fushichou Atem y Fushichou Seto. (1)

―¡Seto! Hablo en serio. Tómame en serio. No desprecies mis comentarios.

―Atem, nunca lo he hecho. Vale, que sea en abril del próximo año, después de todo es tu festividad favorita.

―Además Mokuba lograría visitarnos por más tiempo.

―Me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo entonces.

―No tienes que acceder en todo, Seto, quisiera que te expresaras un poco más frente a esto.

―Lo hago ―le digo seriamente, alejando el computador portátil de su regazo para que me mire a los ojos―, sabes que así como discrepamos en muchas cosas, hay otras más en las que nos sentimos a gusto de disfrutar juntos y el unirme a ti, sea como sea, es una de ellas. Además, ¿quién dice que Kaiba Seto no se expresa con libertad?

Suelta una risa tranquilizadora y me abraza.

―¡No dije nada parecido! Ya quisiera yo que no te expresaras con _tanta_ libertad.

―No sería divertido sin ver las expresiones de desconcierto de la gente.

―En eso, querido Señor novio-prometido, tienes toda la razón.

Claro que a éste diagnóstico se le unieron otros para delimitar el conjunto de enigmas que conformaban la mente de Atem, tales como Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático y Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad que ya estaban siendo tratados, a diferencia del Trastorno Bipolar y Esquizofrenia al que lo estaban dictaminando anteriormente. Mi mente no lograba comprender cómo no habían llegado a aquella conclusión antes, hasta que la mujer que lo trató y diagnóstico nos explicó lo controversial que este trastorno era en el campo de la psiquiatría.

No nos importaba, ya teníamos un nombre y nunca me molestó ni cambió mi forma generalizada de ver a Atem. Juntos nos dispusimos a averiguar lo que era, lo que lo causaba y lo que debíamos hacer para prepararnos a lo que se venía. Es así como en este proceso de sanación y autoconocimiento terminé desarrollando un gran sentimiento de protección y cariño hacia él.

Al principio me hallé completamente desnudo al mundo cuando descubrí que había algo dentro de mí que deseaba pasar más tiempo y mayor acercamiento con Atem de lo que era normal o socialmente aceptable. Fue un periodo de negación y auto-flagelación que estuvo a punto de acabar la unión que teníamos, ya fuera llamada amistad o codependencia.

Todo terminó en una tarde cuando su otra personalidad alterna, aquella tan negativa, agresiva, llena de odio y rencor que tanto evitábamos, surgió de él y me confesó lo que Atem había desarrollado hacia mí de forma contradictoria, buscando desprecio de mi parte hacia Atem tal y como ha logrado con la mayoría de las personas que intentan algún tipo de acercamiento con él, una vez aceptó su naturaleza.

« _―Eres un imbécil Kaiba, siempre haciéndote el interesante ¡Ja! Algo en mí me dice que eres atento, ¿¡pero quién lo es!? ¡Nadie se acerca a mí si no es por algo o hacerme daño! ―gritándome me lanzó unos libros que había estado hojeando antes._

 _Me retiré un poco, pues pocas veces trataba con esa identidad, pero debía seguir los consejos que había leído en alguna parte._ Jonouchi _, como se hace llamar, era el único que no creía que había algo mal en él, que no hacía parte de un sistema donde el centro era Atem._

― _Solo le haces daño y eso es dañarte igualmente._

― _¡De quién hablas! Vete. VETE._ »

Era muy difícil interactuar con él puesto que la terapeuta aún no lo había "conocido" y eso retrocedía sus avances, sin embargo, cuando Atem le contó que él tampoco lo conocía y que solo yo lo había presenciado –eso suele suceder con personas que no han tratado su TID de forma correcta o son identidades nuevas que se desvinculan totalmente de la central–, la terapeuta le pareció que quizá había disociado a una nueva personalidad debido a la angustia que había nacido hacia mí por un posible abandono de mi parte. Habían pasado ya tres años de conocernos y aquello me había puesto a pensar el tipo de relación que manteníamos y hacia dónde la quería llevar.

Aquello nunca me lo contó y dudo que alguna vez lo haga. Yo me había enterado en la última cita de aquel entonces, cuando quise indagar directamente con la terapeuta sobre los avances del tratamiento y lo único que me confesó –pues no es ético hablar de sus pacientes a otros, a menos que ellos lo pidan– fue aquella posible respuesta para que supiera a lo que me enfrentaba.

« _―¡Cálmate!, yo no te he hecho nada ―tomé los libros del suelo y lo confronté. Podía ver la cara iracunda de Atem haciendo muecas de asco, pero dentro de mí me obligaba a pensar que no era así, que era un desliz de su mente distorsionada y que yo debía aplacar―. Anda, Jonouchi, siéntate y cálmate de una vez. Buscaré tus pastillas, quizá te falte alguna por tomar. Lo juro, a veces pienso que lo haces para sacarme de quicio._

― _¡Cállate! Eres un arrogante, un cretino y solo sabes hacer daño. Por tu culpa tengo voces en mi cabeza ―en eso me detuve en seco y me preparé para lo que fuera a soltar. Podía ser que Atem estuviera buscando la manera de comunicarse con él (algo que la terapeuta siempre le recomendaba hacer) o que_ Yuugi _, su personalidad más activa y protectora, quisiera detenerlo―. Me dicen que eres bueno, que te abrace, que… ¡UG! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Solo eres un niño rico y odioso!_

 _Eso me detuvo en mis cavilaciones y solo pude mirarlo atentamente. Jamás había visto semejante prueba de comunicación entre ellos. Atem me había explicado alguna vez que en los casos en los que lo lograba, estos siempre sucedían en su intimidad, en su mente y jamás lo exteriorizaba pues se sentía fuera de lugar._

― _¿Por qué? ―me preguntó y yo me acerqué a él pues se había sentado en un sillón de la sala―. ¿Por qué siento que debo estar contigo? No lo pienso, no lo quiero. Tú me dañarás. Eres un cretino. Siempre lo has sido. Maltratador, abandonista. Abandonas a tu hermano, abandonas a todos. Me abandonarás a mí…_

― _Nunca. No. No es así, ni a él de nuevo ni a ti. Nunca lo haría, Atem._

― _¡Jonouchi! ¡Jonouchi! ¡Jonouchi!_

 _Aquellos gritos ahondaron hasta lo más profundo de mí. Por un momento me sentí atacado, tan extrañamente mal como nunca, que por ese momento sentí que era Atem con quien me estaba comunicando y aquel error lo tuve que pagar fuertemente. Se levantó del asiento y se lanzó hacia mí, sentí un disparo de adrenalina ante ello pues no deseaba hacerle daño, pero sus manos sobre el frente de mi camisa y cabello me ponían ansioso._

― _¡Lo sé! Cálmate, ¿cuántas veces más te lo tendré que decir?_

― _¡Tu no me mandas! ¡Solo te quieres aprovechar de mí! No me debo acercar más a ti, no lo haré. Aléjate. No te amo. No lo hago. Lo hace otra persona, no yo._

― _Oye, ¿qué intentas decir con eso? ―lo tomé de sus delgadas muñecas y en un movimiento lo abracé por completo. No encontraba otra forma de detener sus ataques y dolorosas palabras, por lo que supuse que con esa muestra de cariño, una que yo no había experimentado en un largo tiempo, nos calmaría a ambos de nuestras fuertes emociones._

Me gritó improperios, me golpeó las costillas y luego murmuraba sin sentido. Ciertas veces lo había visto así, diferente cuando tiene sus episodios de depresión que retiene todas sus emociones, mas sí cuando está en un estado alerta y cambiante por su trastorno limítrofe, sin embargo, no pensaba que aquella personalidad alterna llegara a tener ese mismo desorden. Luego supe que solo era agresivo y esquivo.

― _¿K-kaiba? ―reconocí su verdadero timbre de voz y lo apreté aún más a mí, agradecido de tenerlo de vuelta al ver que mis acciones habían dado en el clavo―. ¿Qué pasa? Y-yo… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Hice algo malo? Lo siento. Lo siento._ »

Con el trastorno limítrofe –el cual ha sido tratado desde hace tiempo– se restringe a las palabras (que me aleje, que no lo haga, que no necesita mi ayuda, que lo ayude, que todos lo abandonan por su propia forma de ser…), continuo mal genio, y ciertos actos agresivos. Es en algunos momentos un poco frustrante y decepcionante, pues por ello, sumándole los diversos retazos de personalidades agresivas que surgen con el proceso de tratamiento, Atem tiende a romper esporádicamente nuestra relación, desaparecer unos días y luego llegar rogando perdón. Él se siente vacío y yo procuro saturarlo con atención, pues en eso se basa el desequilibrio de ese trastorno.

Luego de ese episodio y de haber pasado toda la noche de ese día pensando qué hacer y divagando en cuál había sido el verdadero trasfondo de sus palabras, decidí en aclarar todo ese embrollo emocional y sentimental en el que había caído y me declaré al siguiente día durante una salida al parque de diversiones que habíamos planeado anteriormente.

Gritó, lo negó, me intentó alejar, pero todo fue en vano. A pesar de no haber sido su intención, aquella personalidad alterna que había querido destrozarme, alejarme de todo lo que él representaba, terminó siendo para ambos detonante clave para hablar de una vez por todas los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos que nos conectaban inconscientemente. Me confesó la poca confianza que desarrollaba hacia los demás y las relaciones íntimas, pues en su infancia nunca contó con el apoyo de nadie, menos de sus diversas familias, y sabe que algo muy dentro de él le advierte en no fiarse ni entregarse a otras personas pues pueden hacerle gran daño –algo que con el tiempo aprendimos que eran _Yuugi_ y _Anzu_ quienes lo protegían, pues ellos guardan el terror de los abusos debido a que se desarrollaron en la infantil mente de Atem durante los episodios de maltrato.

Luego de esa desastrosa –aunque esperada– confesión de su parte, tuve la osadía de pedirle una oportunidad de demostrarle que en mi caso, y con mi consciencia en plena capacidad, jamás vería o sentiría algún tipo de desprecio o alejamiento de mi parte pues mis palabras eran verdaderas.

Me pidió paciencia, comprensión y amparo. Le entregué un beso y él su corazón.

Corrijo lo que anteriormente dije: Apretó mi alma, la destrozó por completo y luego enlazó la suya a la mía para reconstruirla correctamente.

Eso fue solo el comienzo, aún queda mucho por contar de él, de mí y de nosotros. El camino que elegí, las decisiones que tomo cada día junto a él es apenas el comienzo para ambos. Muy pocos en el mundo entero saben lo que es lidiar o comprender situaciones como las que vivo actualmente por él, no es una salida al parque que salió mal o el desazón que queda luego de ver perder a tu equipo favorito, es más, mucho más, por ello quisiera que ante todo se conociera su historia y la que muchos otros viven internamente, así como otros como yo que lo sufren en otros seres queridos día a día, pero somos aquellos que tomamos el futuro en nuestras manos desnudas y consecuentemente les preparamos uno mejor.

* * *

(1) Fushichou significa Fénix en japonés.

 **Notas de la Historia:** Para la descripción del pasado de Seto, me basé enteramente en la crueldad del mismo en la primera parte del Manga (inclusive el abandono de Mokuba bajo su egocentrismo) y la condición del _otro Yugi_ de armar nuevamente su corazón para salir del coma luego de su desastrosa derrota.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Esta es la primera parte de una historia completa de aproximadamente 10.000 palabras, por tal la dividí. Si les gustó esta historia y desean saber más de Atem, en la segunda parte conocerán más de su día a día y personalidades a diferencia de esta primera parte que se explicaba de forma general la vida que lleva Seto con Atem.

Pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien pues no fue, ni nunca ha sido, mi intención.  
Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Segunda parte

**Notas:** Recuerden, TLP (Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad=cambios bruscos de emociones y pensamientos); TID (Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa="personalidades múltiples"); TEPT (Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático)  
 **ADVERTENCIA** : No es exageración los diagnósticos y sintomatologías que Seto cuenta sobre Atem, pido lo tomen con la seriedad y prudencia que esto merece.

* * *

 **La Multiplicidad y Nosotros  
** **o (El Amor Dividido de Kaiba Seto)**

 **.:.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Retomando el caso de la identidad autoproclamada _Jonouchi_ , o la situaciones en las que _él_ se involucra, siempre he tenido un pequeño sentido de culpa con las interacciones que tenía con esa parte de Atem, debido a que yo suponía (me obligaba a creer) que no era realmente Atem quien me hablaba sino alguien totalmente ajeno a él que con el tiempo se desvanecería en el olvido, que con mis descuidos al trato que le daba a _Jonouchi_ nunca tocaría la "verdadera" mente de Atem, por lo que si lanzaba todas mis frustraciones a esa personalidad agresiva no le haría daño cuando regresara en sí.

Grave error. Nunca estuve más equivocado.

Aprendimos con el tiempo que tenemos que aceptarlo. Todo lo que me había gritado en esa ocasión, y en muchas otras más que le vinieron, exteriorizaba el gran temor que Atem escondía frente a aquellos sentimientos románticos que comenzaba a desarrollar hacia mí y la posibilidad de que por ello fuera lastimado de nuevo. Eran emociones reprimidas donde se intentaba convencer de que no me amaba, que no me deseaba, que se tenía que alejar de mí y que no me merecía.

Me arrepiento un poco de la forma en la que trataba con aquella identidad y cómo Atem la evitaba por completo. Durante este año que pasó, aprendimos que la mejor forma de lidiar con _esa parte_ de Atem era aprendiendo de _él_ precisamente, preguntándole qué sentía, qué quería, qué pensaba más a menudo. Él necesita "amar" cada parte de sí mismo, conocerse y creer que merece todo lo que ha logrado en estos últimos años de vida. Debía ser consciente de su negación, para aceptarse y seguir adelante, y esto ha venido funcionando para ambos; Atem ha logrado comunicarse más con _él_ y por ello sus agresiones, tanto hacia mí como a sí mismo, han disminuido.

Según la terapeuta, su objetivo primordial es disminuir primero los efectos negativos y destructivos de su Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático aprendiendo que debe hacer frente a su trauma en algún momento para así dejar libre la mano invisible que lo ata al pasado y a su daño, que es en parte por qué aún sigue disociando a pesar de las terapias conductuales que han llevado a cabo durante estos años. Es un proceso que puede llegar a durar años si la persona no comprende el verdadero significado de ello, sin embargo, hablaré de estos efectos negativos más adelante.

Con su otra condición, el TID, es una batalla constante, lo sé y él lo sabe, pero hemos logrado llevar en paz el resto de nuestro tiempo con pequeños aunque significativos actos de control que lo ayudan a sobrellevar toda esa carga.

―¡Atem, vas tarde a tu clase!

―¡Si! ¡Ya, ya voy!

―Eso me dijiste hace 10 minutos ―subo las escaleras que me llevan a la habitación principal y lo veo moverse de un lado a otro―, ¿qué es lo que tanto haces?

―Busco mi reloj, no lo encuentro por ningún lado ―se detiene y me voltea a ver―. ¿Lo has visto, por casualidad?

―No, pero sé que guardas el que te regalé en el primer cajón de…

―No, ese no, es para eventos importantes. No lo quiero perder ―en eso lanza un suspiro ruidoso y te sienta en el borde de la cama con las manos soportando su rostro y cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―me siento a su lado y le acaricio suavemente el cabello rebelde. Levanta la mirada y me intenta decir que no es nada por lo que lo interrumpo―: Sé que algo te pasa, dime.

―No recuerdo nada de ayer ni esta mañana… Estuve mirando nuestro diario y no hemos escrito nada desde hace dos semanas. Pensé que íbamos bien, pero ya sabes que…

―Sí, entiendo. Toca comentarlo en la siguiente cita con la terapeuta y si quieres no vayas hoy si te sientes mal.

―No… Quiero ir a clase, sino me sentiré peor por pensarlo tanto. Me inscribí para formar la rutina, Seto, recuérdalo ―se recuesta en mi brazo izquierdo y me surge el anhelo de disipar todos sus monstruos en ese momento―. Me desespera esto, no sé… No sé qué hizo _Yuugi_ ayer ni esta mañana, no entiendo por qué… ¿Qué hicimos?

Atem tiende a olvidar pequeños detalles o información personal importante recurrentemente; es uno de los síntomas con los que debe lidiar por su TID y es algo con lo que siempre estoy pendiente de ayudarle. Es por eso mismo que tiene una obsesión comprensible sobre el conocimiento y control de lo que sus otras personalidades han hecho o hicieron mientras estaban fuera o cuando su comunicación se ve limitada por ellas mismas; todo eso lo desespera y le crea mayores ansiedades que luego he de apresar cuidadosamente.

Hay momentos donde la amnesia o semi-amnesia lo descontrola totalmente, en el pasado llegaba al punto de no saber dónde estaba de un momento a otro y con quienes estaba, o no reconocía a personas que ya conocía de antemano y hasta olvidaba qué hora del día era o qué debía de estar haciendo. De ahí que cargue un reloj de pulsera, en lugar de mirar su teléfono móvil, pues se le es más fácil. Por esos episodios amnésicos es que su diario comenzó a llenarse cada día más de sucesos importantes que deseaba plasmar en él y aquello se extendía a la comunicación entre sus personalidades antes de lograr hacerlo por sí mismo.

Luego de casi seis años, esa amnesia descontrolada ha ido disminuyendo gradualmente. Aún vive con mucha ansiedad cuando no lo controla, pues el impulso del Trastorno Limítrofe hace mella en él, pero al ahora tenernos a mí y a mi hermano con él sus inseguridades han sido un poco suprimidas y con ello una mayor aceptación a la terapia.

Otra cosa que hemos probado como sugerencia de la doctora es crear rutinas que lo distraigan de sus pensamientos negativos y depresiones. Le gusta estar bastante activo, así se disocia menos y es principalmente para evitar que salgan a flote mientras trabaja o estudia y arruine nuevamente lo poco que ha logrado mejorar. Toda la semana, cada día, es la repetición de un esquema que ha desarrollado para mantenerse al margen y encajar un poco más en la sociedad que lo destruyó por completo.

El problema de todo esto, es que cuando piensas que todo va bien, vienen las recaídas.

―Vimos una película y luego salimos. Esta mañana fuimos a la empresa, me acompañaste hasta que cambiaste a medio día a ser tú mismo ―veo cómo Atem frunce el ceño intentando recordar o interiorizando su descontento―. Te compré un videojuego, por cierto, el _Fallout 4_. Yuugi no me dejaba en paz hasta haberlo hecho ―sonrío como para restarle importancia. No funciona.

―¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Para ello trabajo medio tiempo en la cafetería, Seto! No nos cumplas caprichos como esos… ¡Eh! ―se tensa por completo y luego se levanta a agarrar su mochila―. Nunca me ayudas, eso no es ayudarme, ¡solo lo empeoras!

―Podrías trabajar conmigo, ya te he dicho.

―¡Ese no es el problema!

―¡Atem, espera!

―¡No! ¡No lo soporto! No es justo, pensé que estaba mejorando, pero todo es un caos, un bucle de destrucción interminable. ¡Siempre es así!

―No es cierto. Sí has mejorado notablemente en este último año, ¡no te encierres de nuevo en ti!

―¡¿Tu que sabrás lo que es ser yo!? Es tan _fácil_ verlo desde tu posición ¿cierto? Sin sufrir por cualquier hueco en el camino, pretendiendo que tienes todo bajo control… ¡No entiendes nada!

―Atem…

―¡No te soporto! ―sale de la habitación y corre escaleras abajo, yo solo lo persigo esperando que la puerta lo detenga mientras lo alcanzo―. No me sigas, puedo tomar el autobús, ¡no estoy convaleciente! ¡No soy un enfermo terminal!

―Lo sé, te estoy viendo, pero de igual forma la reunión que tengo hoy con los socios queda en esa dirección. Solo sube al auto y vamos, no te retrasarás más ―me mira por unos segundos para luego bufar y salir dando un fuerte portazo, dejándome con las ganas insanas de golpear la pared y la sensación apretujada de tener un nudo en la garganta.

Atem es un conjunto de obsesiones e impulsos que surgen por el TLP, el cual me han explicado que es un trastorno caótico y bastante difícil de tratar para cualquier persona. Se caracteriza por una severa y evidente inestabilidad emocional, pensamientos en blanco y negro –es una cosa o la otra, nunca hay un intermedio–, problemas para interactuar con las personas de forma atroz, conducta autodestructiva y todo eso lleva a una pésima valoración de sí mismo que lleva a la persona a creer que todos quieren abandonarlo y aquello causa que actúen erráticamente para evitar dicho abandono.

Toda esta verborrea crítica y psiquiátrica me pone los pelos de punta, Atem es más que un niño asustado, agresivo y acaparador de atención como lo dictaminan los actores de circo de la salud mental. Tiene problemas, no hay que negarlo, pero es mucho más que una etiqueta, más que un enfermo sin remedio, pero hay momentos en los que hasta yo mismo me pregunto cuánto más durará la paz momentánea que hemos encontrado en los años de relación que llevamos.

De los seis años que lo conozco, cinco han sido apuntados a un tipo de terapia cognitivo-conductual especialmente dirigida para ese trastorno que ayuda igualmente a disminuir los otros, ha mostrado verdaderas mejorías en su comportamiento y la expresión de sus sentimientos y emociones, no obstante, al tener bajo mi control y de mis socios la empresa que nos da la estabilidad económica que deseamos (2), no puedo dejar de lado mis propias aspiraciones y objetivos por estar en constante vigilancia de cada paso que da y eso le crea nuevamente aquel desequilibrio e inquietud que sale a flote cuando siente que no cumplo sus expectativas.

Es una vorágine de tristezas, dolor, afecto, amor y conmoción que nos une y en ocasiones nos destruye.

Aún me estremece saber todo lo que Atem ha venido sufriendo desde los 5 años. Sé que desde esa edad hasta los 11 aproximadamente, Atem desarrolló un tipo de amnesia selectiva, lo que indica que no recuerda absolutamente nada de esos años, tan solo un conocimiento generalizado de un trauma. No sé cómo no ha llegado al punto de quiebre máximo –detesto decir suicidio, pero es lo indicado–, sé que en su adolescencia tuvo severos casos de autolesión y parasuicidio que no llegó a completar (claramente), no obstante, supo acudir a tiempo por ayuda especializada, lo cual agradezco haya sucedido y por ello esté convencido de que la mejor forma de llegar a su mejor estado de paz es mediante este proceso largo y tortuoso que son las terapias y la autocomprensión.

Quisiera hablar un poco más de lo que conforma la mente disociada de Atem. Hubo una época en que veía más veces al día a sus otras personalidades de lo que podía ver a Atem en sí mismo, afortunadamente ha sido controlando y muchas de éstas han desaparecido; el grave problema son las posibilidades de una recaída en lo que puede ser su Trastorno Limítrofe que siempre espero no dure mucho pues aumentan las probabilidades de disociación.

La primera personalidad es "Yuugi".

― _¿K-kaiba-kun?_ ―escucho decir al otro lado de la línea. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina y dejo el vaso con sake en la mesa frente a mí.

―¿Yuugi? dime, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? Ya pasan de las 11 de la noche y no he sabido nada de Atem.

― _¿Puedes ayudarnos…? N-no sé dónde estoy. Parece que Atem perdió el móvil…_ ―cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme, me recuerdo que ya ha pasado esto antes y me convenzo de inmediato que he de calmarme, que ya domino perfectamente estas situaciones―. _Te estoy llamando de un público._

―Dime qué ves. ¿Estás con alguien? pregunta dónde estás a cualquiera que pase a tu lado.

― _No e-entiendo qué pasó… Me sabe la boca a cigarrillo, me duele la cabeza y me a-arden los brazos… Atem quizá…_

―Yuugi, tranquilo ―le interrumpo―, saldremos de esto… ¿Yuugi? Oye, quédate conmigo, escucha mi voz.

― _S-sí._

―Tienes que moverte y preguntar dónde estás e iré de inmediato a recogerte ―me recibe el silencio. No es común en él permanecer en aquel estado de estupefacción por tanto tiempo, así que recurro a una voz más potente y autoritaria para llamar su atención―. Yuugi, préstame atención y has lo que te digo. ¿Qué ves?

― _Ah… Veo edificios… un h-hospital, hospital Hijirihikarigaoka…_

―No lo reconozco… ¿Qué más? Pregunta en qué barrio estás o si estas cerca de algún punto de encuentro ―escucho murmullos que relaciono con la segura búsqueda de información de su parte.

―… _M-me dicen que estoy en Kashiwa, Kaiba-kun. Cerca de la universidad Reitaku_ ―aquella ciudad queda a más de una hora de Shibuya. Siento un pinchazo en la sien que me alerta de un progresivo dolor de cabeza al caer en la cuenta de los extremos a los que llega Atem para alejarse de sí mismo y de mí. Me duele, pero sé que él siente todo esto mucho peor que yo.

―¿Qué diablos pensaba…? Vale espérame ahí ―digo al buscar en mi GPS la ubicación exacta de aquel hospital―. No te preocupes que ya voy por ti.

Yuugi, como se hace llamar, es un chico atento, espontáneo, amable y dulce, es la personalidad protectora y la más calmada, lo que indica que Atem recurría mucho a _él_ en el transcurso de sus abusos y en lo que el presente respecta es a quién acude cuando se siente atacado o desvalorado para disminuir la carga depresiva o destructiva _._ De igual forma, al Atem aún no poder controlar a veces sus emociones, también permite a _Yuugi_ salir cuando una euforia extrema lo embarga, desafortunadamente.

Un punto a favor es que con _Yuugi_ tiene un gran poder de _co-conciencia_ , es decir, sabe lo que hace y no se siente desligado de él cuando lo reemplaza. Ahora tiende a coexistir mejor entre sus cambios y a suprimirlo un poco, pues a pesar de ser su protector primordial y el tipo de persona que siempre ha aspirado a ser, suprimirlo le convendría para su recuperación pues significa que lo haría parte de él y no una _personalidad alterna_ de sí mismo. Aunque, por el momento, la prioridad es hacer desaparecer a las demás antes que a _Yuugi_ pues él representa el puente y conexión entre Atem y los otros.

Un dato curioso de _Yuugi_ es su afán por hacer amigos que suplan la necesidad afectiva de Atem, (sufre por sus problemas y no poder hacer mucho por ayudar, según me ha dicho) por ello es la personalidad con la que mejor se trata Mokuba y en cierto grado conmigo también, pues con él entiendo mejor aquello que aqueja a Atem diariamente gracias a que no se guarda nada y todo lo exterioriza. Ha tenido problemas con él por ello mismo, pero le hago entender a Atem que hace parte del proceso acogerlo y comprenderlo para así contrarrestar los efectos del abuso que el mismo _Yuugi_ ha logrado disipar de sí mismo.

Otra característica es su inconfundible tartamudeo y la formalidad con la que trata a todos los que lo rodea.

La segunda personalidad es "Anzu", una chica que cree en lo mejor de todo y cada persona, optimista y en exceso detallista, toma el trauma como algo que ha de ser pasajero y se basa en la estabilidad espiritual para calmar sus impulsos, el problema es que tiene un enamoramiento conmigo que Atem no toma muy bien. De ella no hay mucho por describir más que fue la segunda personalidad en aparecer en Atem y la cual ha tenido mayores problemas por suprimir por su continua insistencia de querer estar presente en todo lo que abarque la vida de él; inclusive las decisiones que tomamos ahora para la ceremonia del matrimonio, lo cual nos desespera a ambos pues tienen gustos y opiniones completamente contrarias, pero que sabemos que hemos de afrontar con calma y simpatía –algo que me cuesta en ciertas ocasiones.

Una característica de ella que tampoco nos agrada mucho, pero que mi hermano Mokuba toma con gran gracia, es su imperiosa necesidad de comprar atuendos totalmente diferentes a los que usaría normalmente Atem y además maquillarse para sentirse dueña del cuerpo de su anfitrión cuando logra aparecer antes de salir de casa. Otro detalle a resaltar es que por su necesidad de atención, ha logrado detener a Atem de sus conductas autodestructivas para salvarse a sí misma. Es bastante controladora e impulsiva.

La tercera personalidad fue un niño que se hacía llamar "Yami Atem", el cual ya ha sido neutralizado. Actuaba de forma pasiva, retraída y evasiva por momentos y en otros de forma errática, gritaba, pataleaba, pedía cualquier cantidad de cosas para observar mi reacción, jugaba con Mokuba hasta que lo cansaba y a menudo contestaba con palabras demasiado sofisticadas que no son nada comunes en niños de 7 años. A pesar de eso, sufría de dislalia funcional –que es la dificultad para articular bien las palabras– y su tono de voz era claramente la de un niño, razón por la cual yo terminaba discutiendo con Atem al comienzo de conocerlo pues me parecía que era una forma de llamar la atención totalmente infundamentada; ya al descubrir su TID me excusé con aquel niño y con Atem consecuentemente.

La cuarta y un poco más reciente en aparecer y permanecer es "Jonouchi", altanero, agresivo, impulsivo y grosero, tiene graves problemas conmigo y descarga sus frustraciones con cualquiera. Además de esas características negativas y destructivas, fue una personalidad que creyó por mucho tiempo ser la verdadera y negaba completamente la existencia de otros como él, fue un largo proceso de adaptación hasta que logramos disminuir su impacto, aunque aún tiene la inevitable necesidad de alejar a todos de sí mismo como mecanismo de defensa.

Una circunstancia actual de _Jonouchi_ es que ha comenzado a sufrir cambios en su forma de actuar que nos está haciendo pensar que quizá esté desarrollando bipolaridad. Es un caso que no es indiferente en personas que sufren varios trastornos de personalidad, en donde pueden llegar a desarrollar una identidad alterna con su problema aislado del resto del sistema que es la original; es decir, Atem no es bipolar, pero hay la posibilidad de que una de sus personalidades, en este caso Jonouchi, sí lo sea y esto nos preocupa sobremanera.

―¡Regresé Kaiba-kun! y mira, te traje un postre.

―¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

―Bien, me agrada mucho trabajar en esa cafetería, pero todos me miran muy extrañamente… Debe ser por el último día que Atem estuvo trabajando ―deja su bolso blanco en la mesa del comedor central y se sienta pesadamente en una silla para sacarse sus botas afelpadas―. Dejó caer una bandeja de malteadas aquel jueves.

―Yo diría que es más por tu abrigo amarillo y delineador de ojos que atraes miradas desaprobatorias.

―Me veo muy bien ―responde con orgullo y comienza a acercarse a mí―, no entiendo por qué pensarían eso. Atem tiene bonitos ojos que debe resaltar.

―Espera, iré a pedir que nos sirvan el almuerzo. Pon el abrigo y botas donde deben estar, Anzu, no quisiera repetirlo ―le ordeno, pues es la única manera de tratar con ella. No me agrada cuando reemplaza a Atem por más tiempo del que puedo tolerarla, pero debido a las circunstancias lo dejo pasar. Cuando regreso al comedor y lo veo sobándose los antebrazos por encima del jersey de cuello alto, me decido por finalmente atacar la situación―. Luego de almorzar te limpio las heridas y cambiamos el vendaje. El que te estés rascando a cada momento solo lo empeora y lo sabes.

―Sí, Kaiba-kun, pero los cortes me molestan bastante, ¿por qué lo hace? Eso solo nos daña más.

―No lo sé, pero hay que evitarlo.

―Yuugi me dice que Atem se siente avergonzado ―suspira y yo siento ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero lo suprimo―. Debería de estarlo, Yuugi me dijo que te gritó cosas muy feas… No lo entiendo, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado…

―Por eso no ha querido… ¿salir?

―No lo sé… Solo Yuugi sabe qué pasó y qué piensa ―se calla por unos minutos hasta que una de las sirvientas llega a disponer los platos y sacudo una mano para que entienda que debe alejarse lo más pronto pues es una conversación privada. Nadie aparte de Mokuba, la terapeuta, el profesor de sus clases por la tarde y yo conoce los verdaderos problemas de Atem y así deseo que sea hasta el final. Lo observo mudo mientras tiene la mirada perdida, luego de varios segundos reacciona―. Lo siento. Yuugi quería intentar que Atem saliera pero no funcionó.

―Ya van cuatro días sin verlo… ―asiente dándome la razón―. La doctora me recomienda llevarte antes de lo planeado a la cita. Iremos mañana a las nueve.

―Vale.

Ahora, dentro del TID hay dos "tipos" de personalidades. Las principales –las que han estado con la original desde casi en sus comienzos o las que han permanecido mucho tiempo– y las otras que nacen como retazos de personalidad que una vez se reconocen y se tratan, desaparecen esporádicamente tal y como aparecieron.

Hay una personalidad, hombre, que no he logrado entender completamente pues ha aparecido muy poco frente a mí, no tiene nombre y eso ayuda a que Atem lo pueda suprimir más fácilmente pues evita separarlo completamente de sí al darle una identidad propia como tienen los demás. Al principio era igual que _Jonouchi_ , destructivo y antipático. Atem me ha dicho que ahora siente que _él_ se comunica en demasía con _Jonouchi_ intentando calmarlo, pero luego, cuando hace sus destrozos, le grita a Atem continuamente buscando control. Aunque es un poco imprudente y grosero, solo busca animar a todos para mejorar o eso me ha contado Yuugi y en ciertas ocasiones Atem. Me ha expresado que lo visualiza alto, de cabello moreno en punta y ojos marrones. Llevo dos años de no verlo por completo.

En cambio, hubo una personalidad que duró poco en el tiempo que conocí a Atem, era un chico que creía que todos éramos falsos, que íbamos a morir a manos de un gran ser superior y que si por él fuera se adueñaba del mundo para destruirlo a su modo. Era frío, calculador, destructivo y controlador, creía que con cualquier palabra manejaba todo a su alrededor y decía ser la fuerza controladora del cuerpo que manejaba en ese momento. Fue bastante perturbador en mi opinión, pero fue desapareciendo al atacar la fuente del problema que eran los delirios de grandeza que tenía cuando Atem me conoció e inconscientemente absorbió. No supimos más, lo presencié unas cuatro veces como mucho. (3)

Por último, desde hace unos meses, ha aparecido de nuevo una niña que habla inglés fluido y su acento es bastante marcado –es la primera personalidad que tiene una distinción tan notoria–, tiene conocimiento de computación avanzada que quizá tomó al observarme continuamente cuando le mostraba mi trabajo a Atem en el pasado, y un deseo incontrolable de impedir que _Yuugi_ desaparezca del sistema. Culpa a Atem de lo que vivió _Yuugi_ en su pasado y se escandaliza de nuestra relación, sin embargo se lleva espectacularmente con Mokuba.

Es la única información que hemos recopilado de esa chiquilla, pero es suficiente para determinar el posible miedo de Atem a sobrevivir en un futuro sin su protector, _Yuugi_.

 _Yuugi_ me ha contado que entre los 14 a los 18 años vio cómo las distintas personalidades se adecuaban a las situaciones en las que se metía Atem para superar adicciones, obsesiones y tormentos que no lograba controlar conscientemente. Al recordar lo que Atem tuvo que sufrir durante toda su niñez y adolescencia completamente solo me hace preguntarme qué bien mayor hubo para tener que cambiar mi antigua personalidad que constantemente intentaba mitigar el impacto negativo del corrosivo mundo en el que vivimos y si fue lo mejor. Luego, al ver su cara sonriente al verme llegar a casa o la serenidad que transmite luego de acostarnos en la cama a ver su programa favorito, me convenzo que fue lo mejor y que de no haber cambiado mi forma de ser no podría ver el verdadero significado de esos momentos de sencilla intimidad.

Eso y que logró que mi relación con mi hermano menor hiciera un giro de 360 grados. Es de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento en toda mi vida, pues ahora veo el gran hombre en el que se está convirtiendo y aquello no hubiera pasado de no haber llegado Atem a nuestras vidas. Por eso y mucho más, Mokuba siente un gran aprecio a él además del cariño infantil que tuvo cuando fueron amigos hace tantos años y la repentina euforia de verlo nuevamente entrar en su vida. Tiende a llamarlo por teléfono continuamente cuando no está de visita en Shibuya y cuando lo está se dedica medio día a él y medio día a mí hasta que nos encuentra a ambos en la casa por las noches.

Aquello lo transformó en un chico bastante perceptivo de las emociones que nos embargan a mí y a Atem y que intentamos mitigar al salir al mundo exterior, pero que Mokuba ha logrado desmenuzar para intentar ayudarnos en lo que más puede al pedir que no nos guardemos los problemas entre nosotros, sino que los compartamos con él para buscar un mayor equilibrio en esta pequeña sociedad que hemos forjado.

« _―¡Hola, Seto! ¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá? ¡Los extraño mucho! Ya deseo terminar la tesis para graduarme y volver a verlos más seguido en Tokio._

― _Todo va bien, pero cálmate, no grites._

― _Lo siento, ¡es que acabo de recibir un correo de mi asesor de tesis comentando lo bien que voy! Quizá la complete al término de este mes._

 _Sonreí, cerré mi computador portátil y me dediqué a dirigirme a la cocina para prepararme un té. Era gratificante escuchar su voz animada cada vez que me contaba de sus cosas, pues me hacía pensar que todo iba bien entre nosotros._

― _Que bien, Atem se alegrará cuando le cuentes ―le respondí―. Siempre me anda diciendo lo mucho que te esfuerzas para terminar pronto._

― _¡Sí! Ya quiero graduarme. ¡Espero que lo logre antes de su matrimonio! ―me dijo eufórico y yo solo hice una mueca de confusión ante aquella respuesta. ¿No sabía acaso que habíamos decidido aplazarlo un año más?_

― _Yo espero lo mismo, después de todo será el siguiente año en primavera._

― _¿Cómo?_

― _¿No te ha contado? ―lo escuché suspirar, sentía que algo estaba mal y esperaba que me lo comentara sin obligarle a nada._

― _La verdad… quería preguntar cómo iba realmente_ todo _por allá ―le pregunté qué quería decir con ello y me respondió taciturno―: Tengo tiempo de estar hablando más con Anzu y esa nueva niña que con él, a pesar de que Anzu intenta hacerse pasar por Atem, lo noto. ¿Algo pasó?_

― _Oh… no, es solo que le comenté la posibilidad de mudarnos y creo que eso lo desestabilizó un poco. No te preocupes, ha estado mucho mejor este mes ―no podía mentirle, aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo pues su preocupación me enternecía―. Con respecto al matrimonio, Anzu ha estado intentando convencerme de que sea este año, quizá por ello nunca te comentó que habíamos cambiado de planes…_

― _Entiendo ―nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Luego le escuché suspirar de nuevo―. ¿Seto?_

― _¿Um?_

― _No te preocupes, haré lo posible por volver pronto y así no se sentirá tan solo…_

― _No, todo estará bien, enfócate en tu tesis y que tengas una buena calificación. Del resto me encargo yo._

― _Seto…_

― _Ah, lo escucho abrir la puerta, ¿quieres hablar con él?_

― _¡Claro!_ »

Es una manía que poseo, pero nadie más comparte conmigo, que me obligo creer que tengo todo bajo control. Mi empresa, mi pequeña familia y yo, pero realmente ¿quién tiene absolutamente todo bajo control?

Nadie, mas siempre queda la esperanza.

* * *

(2) Atención a esto: nunca nombré la actividad principal de la empresa de Seto (qué vende o hace), así que pueden imaginar lo que quieran. Solo que, al traerlo a la realidad (Universo Alterno), no es la Kaiba Corp a la que estamos acostumbrados per se.

(3) Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones, o Yami-Bakura.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Siempre he pensado que de haber sido una historia del mundo real, Yuugi sufriría de Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa (o un caso de Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad, con retazos de personalidad antisocial, al comienzo del manga) rodeado de personas con episodios de psicosis, ¡je!, pero para hacerlo Prideshipping quise poner los roles al contrario.

No lo dije antes, pero la mente siempre ha sido un tema que me apasiona, sin embargo, no he estudiado psicología o alguna de sus ramas, ni ninguna de las ciencias de la salud, por lo que de nuevo pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien pues no fue, ni nunca ha sido, mi intención.

De igual forma, me informo hasta lo más humanamente posible por medio de videos, videoblogs, artículos científicos e investigaciones del campo. Todo lo que han leído ha sido inclusive sacado de experiencias reales y retazos escritos de investigaciones realizadas adaptado a la historia, claramente.

Aún falta más, en el siguiente capítulo se hablará del trauma que sufrió Atem de niño, y espero que sea el final. **Será un capítulo fuerte, así que advierto desde ahora.**

Especiales agradecimientos a Alexandria Kousuke, angelegipcio, Reveille y eriadmg17041 por comentar y seguir esta historia :)

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Tercera parte - Mokuba

**Capítulo Resubido. Disculpen los inconvenientes**

* * *

 **Notas:** Recuerden, TLP (Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad=cambios bruscos de emociones y pensamientos, no confundir con Bipolaridad); TID (Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa="personalidades múltiples"); TEPT (Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático)

 **Notas2:** Esta es la primera parte de la tercera parte de la historia. Quise introducir mejor cómo toma Mokuba todo este asunto, aún desde el PV de Seto. Principalmente, porque lo que viene luego merecía ser separado de este comienzo para no saturarlo/as :)  
 **Advertencia:** Mención de agresión y autolesión.

* * *

 **La Multiplicidad y Nosotros  
** **o (El Amor Dividido de Kaiba Seto)**

 **.:.**

 **Tercera Parte - Mokuba**

Mokuba es un buen chico. Mi hermano se convirtió en una gran parte de todo mi mundo desde la infancia, él me entiende cómo soy en realidad y acepta cada desliz de mi mente atrofiada desde que tuvo consciencia y comenzó a seguirme fielmente aunque hallara formas de evitarlo a toda costa. Sé muy bien que cualquier persona que se relaciona conmigo –normalmente en el ámbito laboral– tiende a opinar y juzgarme deliberadamente, vinculando mi apática personalidad pública a lo que realmente vivo día a día dentro de mi círculo familiar, es decir, con las personas que verdaderamente me importan. Aquello me tiene sin cuidado, no influirá en mi las calumnias que se mueren en el tiempo, pero todo cambia cuando aquella gente cizañera se mete con él, alardeando de conocernos realmente, se meten en aguas peligrosas que no les recomiendo nadar; de mí pueden hablar y cotillear lo que quieran, pero mi familia debe mantenerse al margen. Aquello ahora incluye, claramente, a Atem.

Mokuba se ha tomado aquella afirmación a pecho. Tanto así, que me preocupa su incesante intranquilidad e interés por el bienestar de Atem lo cual ha llegado a distraerlo de sus estudios o habituales actividades en Kyoto –que es donde se encuentra realizando sus estudios universitarios– debido principalmente a que piensa que al cuidarlo tanto a él como a Atem estoy alejándome un poco de mí mismo, como si no me hubiera convencido ya de eso yo mismo, años atrás. Llama constantemente preguntándome por Atem y a él preguntándole por mi, nos visita en cada descanso posible de la universidad e inclusive ha llegado a incomodar al chófer preguntando a qué lugares hemos acudido cuando no logra localizarnos. Al principio encontraba esto hasta tierno aunque ciertamente controlador, pero últimamente al notar que algo se hallaba fuera de lugar con nosotros, su intensidad ha aumentado, analizando nuestras palabras y buscando una explicación lógica que puede escapar al ojo común –incluso del mío– sobre cada acción que Atem realiza y las reacciones que me causa que no puedo evitar.

El problema es que hay cursos de acción que no siguen una línea lógica cuando Atem está involucrado.

El porqué pienso ahora en esto es debido al despido del ingeniero en jefe del área de diseño hace unas semanas atrás por esta misma razón. Llevaba un tiempo recibiendo quejas de la gran boca de este sujeto que pensé que habían sido mermadas hasta que encontré a Atem agarrándose a golpes con el tipo, luego de que finalizara una reunión que tuve que atender de carácter urgente. Me había acompañado a la empresa una tarde para una junta de última hora del área de recursos humanos para el presupuesto de ese año cuando ocurrió, temprano en una noche de miércoles.

« _―Espera en mi oficina si deseas ―le recomendé, mientras íbamos por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Caminaba a mi lado y llevaba consigo su mochila de cuero, cruzada por el pecho, donde guardaba su computador portátil como si fuera un tesoro. Recién salía de sus clases vespertinas y nos habíamos encontrado en la entrada del edificio corporativo en el que se encontraba mi empresa―. Ya estarás al tanto del tiempo que toma el concretar los presupuestos._

 _―No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en casa y solo ―me sonrió, con ese gesto sincero y ladeado que amaba, aunque me negara a aceptarlo en voz alta―. Me dispondré a terminar un pequeño escrito. Quizá me dé una vuelta por el área de diseño luego, podría inspirarme un poco._

 _―¿Nuevo trabajo?_

 _―Sí, quisiera algo en 3D esta vez, pero no creo que lo logre a tiempo ―en eso llegamos a mi oficina._

 _―Nos vemos entonces ―dije, bajo el dintel de la puerta, dejó rápidamente la mochila sobre el escritorio de vidrio y se acercó de nuevo a mí. No había nadie cerca. Me besó suavemente, como todos sus besos, y sonrió de nuevo. Conocía esa sonrisa._

 _―"_ Go get 'em tiger" _(4)._

 _―Te juro que mandaría a bloquear esa película de cada canal y página web de Japón si quisiera._ »

Iba siendo la típica reunión de la tarde que se alargaba hasta la noche, usualmente él me esperaría en un salón de juntas vacío, en mi oficina privada o conversando con mi secretaria, pasaría máximo una hora, saldríamos a comer a algún restaurante que nos antojara y nos volveríamos a descansar en casa. Eso tendría que ocurrir en un día normal, no obstante, aquella noche fue todo menos normal, o normal en lo que cabe para personas que no son ni Kaiba Seto ni Mutou Atem.

Cuando salí de la reunión –un poco agitado e inconforme con los empleados que gestionan el talento humano de la empresa–, revisé mi teléfono para cerciorarme de algún mensaje o llamada perdida que Atem hubiera hecho en el transcurso de la hora que me pudiera indicar su nuevo paradero, pero que no logré leer al percatarme del ajetreo que había en el único lugar del piso que aún seguía en horario laboral. La sección de Mercadotecnia que maneja la ingeniería de producto encendió una alarma interna que me obligaba a ignorar el corto mensaje recibido de Atem hacía media hora que me confirmara las sospechas que nacían en mi cabeza. Él normalmente controla sus impulsos y molestias cuando anda medicado contra el TLP y TID, sin embargo, debo andar precavido cuando está fuera de su zona de confort, aquella que llama hogar, y aquel día iba a ser uno de ellos.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, sin perder la compostura, hasta el lugar de la conmoción. Hasta el día de hoy aún siento el corazón palpitando en mis oídos.

« _―¡_ Don't mess with me _!(*)―escuché tan pronto crucé el pasillo que dividía el cuarto de archivo del área de Mercadotecnia. Ese tono de voz tan distintivo me heló por unos segundos la sangre. La niña. Atem pensaba que era una niña extranjera de entre 11 a 13 años, superdotada y altanera, nuevamente―. ¡Eres un Ogro! ¡Yo quería aprender! ¡Quería aprender!_

 _―¡Quítate, hombre! ―una vez me acerqué lo suficiente al barullo y aparté los ingenieros que observaban el altercado, vi a Atem semisentado sobre quien me parecía ser el jefe de área, que a su vez evitaba desde su posición en el suelo los manotazos de Atem a su persona y gritaba espantado ante lo que sucedía._

 _―¡No! ¡_ You're an awful person _! ¡_ Awful _!(**)_

 _― ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¡Atem levántate!_

 _―¡Kaiba-san! ―exclamó el hombre, aliviado al verme aparecer―. ¡Este bicho está loco! ¡Quítemelo de encima!_

 _―¡Tu eres el bicho!_ _¡_ I hate you _!_ ―respondió _Atem en un chillido agudo digno de una chiquilla malcriada, me pregunté cómo un hombre joven como él lograba hacer esos bruscos cambios de tono, pero me respondí de inmediato que la mente es un esquema que no hemos logrado descifrar completamente―. ¡Me trataste de inepta y estúpida! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! ¿Tiene una niña como yo enseñarle modales a un viejo como tu, con agua y lejía?_

 _―¡¿Pero que estupideces dices?! ¡Mierda, estás mal! ¡Eres un maldito loco desquiciado que debe estar encerrado! ¡Quítate de encima!_

 _Algo hizo clic en mí y estalló― ¡REPITE lo que acabas de decir!_ »

Una vez Atem se calmó un poco y escuché lo que pasó, de los demás colaboradores que estaban presentes, le exigí la renuncia inmediata al ingeniero (según parece, Atem llegó requiriendo permiso para que le enseñaran las nuevas impresoras 3D que habíamos adquirido y el jefe de área lo subestimó al negarle el acceso a los diseños para probarlas. Cuando lo logró, quiso corregir unas medidas como método de autoaprendizaje y el jefe se enfrascó en una discusión que obligó a la nueva personalidad a manifestarse). Sé muy bien lo administrativamente tedioso que es despedir y reemplazar a un empleado –más cuando puede haber un tema legal por agresión–, pero no puedo dejar que nadie me falte el respeto al faltárselo a él y menos le permitiría a ninguno seguir en la empresa si fue un empleado al que hube noqueado una noche en presencia de otros; nadie trabajaría después de eso bajo ninguna condición, aún más con la denuncia que deseaba salir de sus labios partidos.

Yo solo me preocupaba por los agrietados labios de mi novio y las temblorosas manos sosteniendo su mochila, renuente a mirarme ni un segundo a los ojos.

De igual forma, tan pronto Mokuba se hubo enterado por mi secretaria de lo ocurrido me exigió el despido de aquel pedazo de hombre, aclarando que de no hacerlo, él mismo vendría a Tokio para firmar los papeles sin mi ayuda. Luego me reclamó –esto me sorprendió tanto que estuve sin habla por unos buenos minutos– la forma en la que reaccioné y las consecuencias que eso podría traer para ambos. Indudablemente, sé que mi actuar no fue el más correcto o el que más se asemeja a mi forma de ser, pero solo había sentido este tipo de instinto protector casi salvaje con Mokuba, así que fue una pequeña revelación para mí que me desestabilizó luego y que necesito mantener en control de ahora en adelante.

Luego de discutir –sí, fue una extensa discusión con mi _hermano menor_ por teléfono sobre _mi prometido_ – mencionó la necesidad de que Atem anduviera con un guardaespaldas 24/7 –algo que inclusive he pensado desde que acepté mis sentimientos, algo revoltosos al principio, por él– que hasta Mokuba había sugerido contratar por sí mismo, además de crear conciencia en la empresa de quién era realmente Atem y la influencia que tendría de ahora en adelante frente a todos los empleados que ahí trabajaran.

La diferencia entre mi hermano y yo es que yo sé que de hacerlo, la confianza de Atem hacia mí tambalearía y crearía más un problema que una solución.

Como dije, es un buen chico, me conforta saber que hice y sigo haciendo un buen trabajo en su crianza y en sus estudios que aumentaran su capacidad analítica (5), mas no por ello comparto todo de su razonar. Está bien que Mokuba encuentre en Atem una salida a ciertos pensamientos y sentimientos de protección hacia alguien más que no logra hacer mella en mí, pues es mayor mi deber hacia él, que el de él hacia mí –soy el mayor y él mi responsabilidad, mi promesa de antaño–, sin embargo, no debo permitir que sienta esa necesidad que recae completamente en Atem y en mí exclusivamente, solo porque con eso encuentra una reacción inmediata de mi parte. Una situación que me pone entre la espada y la pared, al parecer.

Aquello empezó a suceder desde el día en el que se enteró, por medio de nada más que _Jonouchi_ –cuando recién lo reconocimos–, de lo que la nueva terapeuta hubo investigado de la juventud de Atem y descubrió entre los papeles de su historia clínica las dos veces que fue internado al hospital por autolesión –una a los doce y otra a los diecisiete–, adicionando al hecho de que en la última fueron tan graves las heridas en sus muslos y antebrazos, que fue internado en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital de su pueblo natal para aminorar la depresión en la que fue encontrado por un compañero con el que habitaba.

Fue una situación bastante horrible, pues _Jonouchi_ le gritó todo esto a mi pequeño hermano mientras mostraba sus antebrazos llenos de cicatrices desvanecidas, sosteniendo el bolígrafo con el que se hallaba estudiando Mokuba minutos antes, de pasta delgada, partido a la mitad y con el extremo filoso sobre su cuello, y le decía que nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir cambiaría nada. Recién regresábamos de una sesión de terapia que lo tensó en demasía.

No sé qué hubiera pasado de no haber estado yo ahí, quizá Mokuba podría haber manejado la situación o quizá no, pero esto no cambia el hecho de que fue marcado en su memoria para siempre, como un tatuaje mal hecho. Fue tan así que, luego de aquel incidente, indagó por su cuenta –totalmente aislado de mi ojo crítico hasta meses después– la poca historia que teníamos recopilada de su historial médico pasado y los nuevos avances de memorias rescatadas por la hipnosis para, según él, conocer al verdadero Atem, a su verdadero amigo, a su futuro cuñado y de esta manera compartir la carga que tenía sobre mis agotados hombros.

Ahora, cuando digo que es un problema que Mokuba se tome a pecho cuidar y mantener alejado a mi prometido de la crítica mundana o de cualquier otra amenaza, es debido a que esto crea una tensión palpable en Atem que Mokuba todavía no logra comprender en sus juveniles ojos dentro de su búsqueda por el bien común. El incidente trajo malos recuerdos a todos en el instante en el que el –ahora– exempleado echaba en cara la supuesta necesidad de ver a Atem, mi suficientemente herido Atem, en un hospital psiquiátrico con los _"demás locos, tras las rejas"_ , puesto que dentro de gritos que volvían a tener un tono de voz barítono Atem se excusaba diciendo que _"esos son lugares en las sombras que te consumen lentamente"_ , recordándome y recordándole la horrible vida que vivió aquel entonces a sus 17 años.

 _―¡Hola hermano!_

―Hola Mokuba, ¿cómo estás? ¿dónde te encuentras?

 _―Estoy en casa esperando la hora de ir al aeropuerto ¡y me encuentro muy, muy bien! ¡Verdaderamente bien! ¡Creo que volaré de la euforia que tengo, así como con el salto de Saitama desde la luna hasta la tierra!_

―Sait… Vale, no preguntaré sobre la referencia, sino del por qué la referencia. ¿Qué pasó y por qué vienes en camino?

Escucho su risa estridente que me hace olvidar por un momento que Atem se encuentra esperándome en nuestra habitación _―¡Tengo en mis manos la aprobación de mi tesis! !Me graduo, Seto! ¡Me graduo!_

―Eso está muy bien, Mokuba, felicitaciones. Aunque no debería sorprenderte ―digo sonriente, igualmente orgulloso―, eras absolutamente capaz de lograrlo, tan solo seguías protocolos para obtener una confirmación de tu intelecto, en forma de cartón con letras impresas.

 _―Lo sé, Seto, pero consumí demasiado tiempo en esto, así que no puedo evitar emocionarme por lograrlo finalmente. Además, ¡ya la puedes leer!_

―Será un honor. ¿A qué horas es tu vuelo? Aunque ya te he dicho miles de veces que avises con mayor anticipación que a unas horas de llegar ―vuelvo a escuchar su risa evadiendo mi reproche y me contesta su tiempo de llegada a la casa, será en varias horas, entrada la noche; suficiente para poner todo en orden―. Supongo que Isono ya está al tanto de tu llegada.

 _―¡Claro!_

―¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

 _―Un poco más de tres semanas, el tiempo que debo esperar hasta que regresemos para la graduación. Avísale a Atem por mí por favor, como no me han dicho si ya tiene nuevo móvil…_ ―chasqueo la lengua, no me gusta recordar el último incidente donde _Yuugi_ me llamó de un público lamentándose por su móvil extraviado y otras _cosas_ más―. _¿No ha vuelto a… huir de casa? ¿Lo podré ver ahora?_

―Claro que sí, Mokuba ―ni yo mismo sé cuál pregunta respondí―, no es animal enjaulado o un fantasma, estará esperándote con los brazos abiertos como siempre.

 _―Ya sabes a qué me refiero…_ ―no contesto, he llegado al pasillo del tercer piso y ya me quedan unos pasos por dar para verme con él―. _Entiendo, espero que_ Anzu _no me apriete demasiado las mejillas._

―No pasará. Mokuba, tengo que irme, te esperaremos despiertos como siempre.

 _―No te preocupes, lo sé, hermano. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

―Recuerda los dulces de Atem.

 _―¡Lo haré!_

Mokuba ya tiene conocimiento de la vigilancia psiquiátrica a la que Atem fue forzado a tomar para la recuperación de sus heridas, de lo que sucedió durante ese periodo y la cierta mejoría que tuvo antes de ser obligado a abandonar la terapia por asuntos económicos, así que sabe también cómo fue internado, mas no el verdadero tormento que carga Atem por ello.

Estudiando lo que le quedaba de instituto para poder ser una persona corriente y autosuficiente para su futuro, aunque difuso, ámbito laboral a los 17 años, Atem vivía en un cuarto alquilado con otro chico con el que compartían gastos para mantenerse de alguna forma dentro de la sociedad. El otro chico, según sé, era un estudiante de arqueología que estudiaba en el programa nocturno y trabajaba en un restaurante familiar en el día, por lo que era mínima la interacción que Atem podría tener con este chico en los horarios que él manejaba igualmente, balanceando un trabajo mediocre con el colegio. Atem recientemente había tenido graves problemas familiares que le habían causado depresión mayor no diagnosticada en aquel entonces. El problema llegó una noche que la última clase de Malik –así se llamaba el compañero de cuarto– fue cancelada y hubo llegado temprano al diminuto apartamento, encontrando para su grave sorpresa a Atem bañado en su propia sangre en el suelo de la cocineta, a las 8 y media de la noche, con la luna como único acompañante.

Ahora se entenderá porqué la preocupación palpable de Mokuba produce estrés en Atem, pues recuerda a su compañero de antaño, escucha sus sollozos y siente su pena aún en pesadillas que, dentro de su pesadumbre, no desea que sea Mokuba quien llegue también a experimentar algo parecido por su culpa, por problemas que jamás saldrán de su vida o de la mía. A pesar de todos lo intentos, hay heridas que nunca cierran.

De igual forma, ambos apreciamos el cariño y apoyo de Mokuba desde el primer día que Atem se abrió a él, hasta la llamada telefónica donde le anunciábamos nuestro compromiso, él es y siempre será la piedra angular de nuestra unión, de lo que somos ahora y lo que querremos para nuestro futuro en familia.

* * *

(*) ¡No te metas conmigo!

(**) ¡Eres una persona horrible! ¡Horrible!

* * *

(4) Escena final de Spider-Man 2, diálogo entre Mary Jane Watson y Peter Parker.  
PD: Kaiba podría bloquear la película, pero la batalla legal sería verdaderamente tediosa e innecesaria, hasta para él :)

(5) Puesto que son los pensamientos de Kaiba, él no podrá ver lo increíblemente mal que es pensar que criar a Mokuba como un obsesionado por el control, llegando a ser _creepy_ al punto de acosar a Atem para protegerlo, está bien y considerarlo un buen chico por ello.

* * *

 **Notas de la Historia:** Disculpen algún error en la redacción, quería subir este capítulo pronto.

 **Notas de la Autora:** No podía ser una historia contada desde el PV de Seto Kaiba sin dedicar al menos medio capítulo a su querido hermano menor Mokuba. Disculpen el ENORME RETRASO con el que les entrego este capítulo, que además de no ser realmente el último –como prometí en el anterior– es bastante más corto que el resto, PERO así como dije al principio de las primeras notas, en mi mente me pareció mejor dividir la última parte para no saturar la lectura (créanme), además de que encontré tierno dedicarle un capítulo a Mokuba como merecía.

Como toda esta historia, no estoy segura de cómo recibirán este Mokuba dentro del universo de _La Multiplicidad y Nosotros,_ sin embargo, ahí les dejé esta nueva entrega.

Espero les guste, y ansiosa espero sus comentarios. De nuevo mis agradecimientos a Alexandria Kousuke y Angelegipcio por sus comentarios y especiales agradecimientos a Narialam y Horakhty por sus follows.

Me despido.


	4. Tercera parte - Yuugi

**Notas:** Recuerden, TLP (Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad=cambios bruscos de emociones y pensamientos, no confundir con Bipolaridad); TID (Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa="personalidades múltiples"); TEPT (Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático)

 **Notas 2:** Si encuentran algún error de tipografía o de argumento, me perdonan y por favor me lo informan. Tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza estos dos meses y encontré muchos errores yo misma mientras corregía el capítulo esta semana.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Conversaciones confusas, pero es adrede: quiero que experimenten la misma confusión que siente Seto.

* * *

 **La Multiplicidad y Nosotros  
** **o (El Amor Dividido de Kaiba Seto)**

.:.

 **Tercera parte - Yuugi**

La llamada de mi hermano me ha dejado un poco descolocado, no pensé que fuera a llegar a Tokio tan pronto o, por lo menos, no antes de haber presenciado a Atem volver en sí con mis propios ojos y haberle exigido, de una buena vez por todas, una explicación sobre lo que pasó dentro de su imprudente cabeza para haber escapado de casa esta vez y así comprender por qué ha decidido evitar confrontarme.

Varios años pasarán entre nosotros y jamás terminaré de conocerlo por completo. Es una faena que ha puesto en duda mi propia inteligencia y ha sucumbido mi astucia a la mayor de las ingenuidades.

Algo parecido a nuestro enfermizo amor.

Retomo mis pasos hacia nuestra habitación. Intento dejar de lado todos mis pensamientos y emociones melancólicas, procuro convencerme de que lo que estamos pasando es solo una fase y aunque sé que no todas las relaciones flaquean de la misma manera, estoy seguro que pasan por situaciones difíciles que se superan de distintas formas, a su tiempo. Solo necesito más tiempo. La paciencia es un don que he desarrollado y casi perfeccionado con Mokuba y con Atem por muchos años, pero _exclusivamente_ con ellos.

Entro y lo veo sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, inclinado hacia delante y entretenido con el _iPad_ en sus manos. El primer pensamiento que cruza mi mente es que al parecer _Anzu_ ha desaparecido después de cuatro días y aquello me pone alerta de inmediato; _ella_ jamás se sentaría en aquella postura tan relajada. Me dirijo al armario sin prestarle mayor atención de la que debería y saco el botiquín que Atem mantiene suficientemente dotado, doy media vuelta, lo dejo sobre la cama y entro al cuarto del _ofuro_ (6) para sacar una toalla. Al salir me detengo a recostarme contra el marco de la puerta y no puedo evitar contemplarlo.

Jamás me cansaré de observar aquel cabello tan desordenado que lleva como si recién se levantara; sus largas pestañas y sus llamativos ojos rodeados por unas perennes ojeras; la pequeña boca y delgados labios que incitan al pecado; aquella quijada desprovista de vello facial, su largo cuello y hombros rectos en constante tensión; sus grandes manos y delgados y bronceados brazos marcados para siempre por el desprecio acuchillado de su corazón; su delgada figura y piernas esbeltas, que me hipnotizan con su mero caminar. Su forma de hablar, de expresarse, de moverse, de mirarme y de hacer el amor. Todo aquello y mucho más que hacen de él una singularidad.

No es un hombre que llegue a desfilar en grandes pasarelas internacionales, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que a mis ojos es perfecto tal y como es, aunque él siempre encuentre una manera de contradecirme en mis observaciones.

Lo veo removerse aún sin voltear a verme y eso me distrae de mis cavilaciones.

―N-no me mires así, Kaiba-kun, que me pones nervioso.

 _Yuugi_. No puedo evitar sentir tanto alivio como pesar.

―No me disculparé, no hay nada malo en observar a la persona que amas ―le digo tranquilamente. Esto siempre lo pone a la defensiva, como si tuviera que excusarse por ser quien yo no espero encontrar.

―Eh, claro. Um… _él_ también te ama ―me dice a media voz. No esperaba siquiera una respuesta, así que lo considero un avance y un indicio de que quizá (muy dentro de mí deseando que sea verdad) Atem también se encuentre conmigo en este momento, compartiendo sus pensamientos con _Yuugi_. Me llevó muchos meses entender que algo así puede llegar a pasar, la llamada «co-consciencia» de la que hablé antes.

Decido desviar el tema.

―Acaba de llamar Mokuba, llegará hoy a eso de las ocho ―me sonríe, pero su rostro no demuestra verdadera alegría por la noticia y comparto ese sentimiento. No era el mejor momento para que mi hermano llegara de improviso. Me alejo de la puerta y finalmente me siento a su lado―. Me dijo que le aprobaron la tesis y que en poco más de tres semanas tendremos que regresar con él para su ceremonia de graduación ―veo cómo aquello sí le causa regocijo.

―¡Qu-Qué bueno! ¡Yo sabía que Mokuba-kun lo lograría pronto! Pero, ¿n-no tiene que dejar ciertos papeles y, um, pagos en orden?

―Supongo que hará todo desde aquí. De haber problema, será sencillo enviar por correo certificado los papeles que convengan y pagar extra por un mensajero que los entregue personalmente. Sabes lo impaciente que se vuelve cuando quiere regresar.

―Claro… ―vuelve la vista a la tableta y la pone en modo reposo, luego la deja en la mesa de noche a su lado y extiende su brazo derecho hacia mí. Me acerco más a él, dejo la toalla entre nosotros y abro el botiquín para comenzar rápidamente la tediosa curación. Duramos unos minutos en un silencio que decido romper.

―¿Qué piensas? ―la pregunta sale sin filtro, sin pensarlo demasiado. Tal y como él cambia, yo me adapto a sus personalidades.

―¿Qué de todo? ―pregunta desanimado, luego comienza a enumerar suavemente y con pausa sus preocupaciones―. ¿De la decepción que veré en Mokuba-kun por verme a m-mi en vez de a Atem? ¿O de la última p-pataleta de _él_ que por poco nos deja en medio de la nada? ¿O quizá sobre el fastidio que traigo en el brazo que no me deja pe-pensar claramente? ―me ataca pregunta tras pregunta, mirándome directamente a los ojos y esperando que una respuesta de mi parte le calme los nervios. Bien por mí, lo guiaré a las respuestas que yo deseo. Ya sabía yo que hablar con él era la mejor forma para llegar al quid de la cuestión.

―Todo, quiero saber todo de ti, qué piensas, qué te emociona, qué te asusta, por qué y qué puedo hacer. Así como siempre te cuento todo de mí, espero lo mismo de ti ―se queda mudo y no desvía ni un segundo su tembloroso mirar de mi rostro. No se esperaba esa respuesta―. _Yuugi_ ,¿qué pasó esa noche? ¿Por qué el viaje de Tokio hasta Kashiwa? ―pregunto, con un poco de rudeza rozando mis palabras mientras humedezco un poco la vieja venda antes de retirarla.

―Yo… yo no estoy muy seguro de ciertas cosas que pasaron.

―Te entiendo, pero debió existir alguna causa anteriormente para llegar a tal extremo, ¿o me equivoco? ―desvía la mirada y suelta un quejido por el antiséptico que toca su antebrazo, unos cortes ya habían creado costra y se han caído mal. Luego me voltea a ver, nuevamente―. Me parece que todo empeoró desde lo del diario, el reloj y el juego que te compré.

―Eh, sí, más o menos. Diablos, lo siento ―baja la cabeza y niega a sí mismo. Tenía tiempo de no escucharlo maldecir―. Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza por nuestro cambio de la mañana, estaba furioso conmigo porque yo había tomado el control y creo que se exasperó por esas tonterías porque no sabía cómo más descargarse.

―Atem no suele _descargarse_ conmigo por regalos o por dolores de cabeza… Eso no tiene sentido, _Yuugi_ ―no lo tenía en absoluto, hay algo que no me quiere contar, casi que lo puedo confirmar en la manera en la que sigue mirándome con la cabeza gacha.

―No sé qué decirte, eso fue lo que sentí.

―Entonces qué pasó luego del portazo y que salieras corriendo sin esperarme.

―¡Agh! !También lo siento por eso! ―le apresuro con la mirada, un poco impaciente―. Eh, lu-luego de salir de aquí quise ir a clases para evitar darle vueltas a lo que pasó, pero entrando al edificio me sentí muy… _abrumado_ por todo, _Anzu_ no paraba de hablar, _Jonouchi_ lo agredía, yo quería calmarlos y _Atem_ se hundía a cada paso que daba, así que no pudo evitar correr a un cubículo del baño para ventilarse un poco… y hacernos callar ―escucho sus palabras mientras seco la herida, aplico el ungüento cicatrizante y comienzo a vendar de nuevo su antebrazo. Siento resignación al verlo molesto por lo que hubo pasado sin que él lo deseara, pero van tantas veces ya que…―. Siento mucho lo que te dijo, Kaiba-kun. Perdón. Es solo que…

―Ya hablamos de eso, no lo repetiré. Anda, sigue ―odio que haga eso. A pesar de que la meta sea que Atem se sienta como una sola persona, entre él y yo decidimos que lo mejor es que cada personalidad asuma su culpa y sus responsabilidades, incluido Atem, para que entiendan que cada acción tiene su consecuencia, tal y como se le explicaría a un adolescente en pleno crecimiento; es algo que hemos hablado y concretado sin intervención de la terapeuta porque creemos que funciona bien.

Es así que me doy cuenta de algo bastante peculiar que ha pasado durante esta conversación, _Yuugi_ comienza hablando como si hubiera sido _él_ quien vivió todo y luego pasa a relatar en tercera persona. Normalmente o habla de lo que hace Atem desde un punto de vista omnisciente o habla de lo que _él,_ como personalidad alterna, hace mientras toma el control. No una mezcla. Eso no suele suceder. No puedo evitar confundirme ante esta revelación pues, dentro de todo, me ha dado a entender que Atem no transicionó esa tarde. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

―Um. N-No fue un momento muy bueno, la verdad… De un segundo a otro pensó que lo mejor era, eh, alejarse para evitar volver a hacerte d-daño, _literalmente_ ―vuelve a soltar un quejido al sentir muy ajustado el vendaje, pero no pronuncia palabra alguna respecto a eso―. ¡Fue horrible! Quería irme, terminar con todo, ¡me dolía mucho la cabeza de todo lo que pensaba que debía hacer! Entonces es ahí cuando todo se me vuelve muy difuso. De repente estaba subiendo al bus que me llevaría a una ciudad desconocida, pero en ese momento no me parecía nada malo o idiota lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿No sabías ni qué tiquete habías comprado?

―Atem se cerró a nosotros. En ese momento no tenía claro qué pasaba, como te dije.

Torcí la boca pensativo. Esta conversación no tiene sentido alguno― Dame el otro brazo.

―Kaiba-kun, te juro que no sé nada, Atem solo quería _escapar_. ¿De qué? N-No tengo la menor idea, a veces piensa tantas cosas a la vez q-que no puedo escoger un hilo coherente el cual seguir. Basta con decirte que se fumó 5 cigarrillos mientras esperaba ¡y los buses de conexión salen cada 10 minutos! ―veo cómo en un movimiento errático con su otro brazo comienza a rascarse la nuca desesperado―. Creo que antes de llamarte en la noche, la cuenta llegaba a 14, pues quedaban 6 en la cajetilla…

―Supuse que volvería ese espantoso vicio, encontré varios cigarrillos por toda la casa esta semana. Por suerte ni tú, ni _Anzu_ los tocan.

―Y yo boté lo que quedaba de la cajetilla esa noche… por poco me vomito con el sabor.

Tal y como dije antes, Atem es un conjunto de obsesiones e impulsos característicos en las personas con Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad. Hay ocasiones que se salen de control, dependiendo de la persona y cómo opere su diario vivir, como otras que manejan mejor la enfermedad y por ende aquellos impulsos o costumbres que tomaron durante la adolescencia se ven ciertamente contrarrestados. El problema es que al parecer Atem ha tenido una recaída últimamente y es ahí cuando se descontrola con ciertas cosas en ciertas situaciones, lo que me hace cuestionarme si la terapia ha dejado de funcionar o si sus nuevos medicamentos no están surtiendo efecto.

Uno de esos impulsos u obsesiones que quedaron para siempre –y podría decirse que es el más sano de todos ahora–, es la de la alimentación o más correctamente dicho, el _control_ de la misma. Según el historial médico que acabó en mis manos durante el periodo donde le buscaba un nuevo psiquiatra y terapeuta, me enteré de que en sus tiempos de adolescente sufrió una descompensación alimentaria severa que lo llevó a sufrir de anorexia nerviosa por aproximadamente un año y medio luego de la muerte de su abuelo materno, quien lo tuvo a su cuidado por poco tiempo.

Luego de eso, fue forzado a una dieta sana que siguió por mucho tiempo hasta que él mismo, a voluntad propia, creaba nuevas recetas para cambiar de menú con los valores nutricionales que necesitaba. De igual forma me encanta que lo haga, me cautiva verlo en nuestra gran cocina los fines de semana preparándonos exquisitos platillos culinarios –nacionales e internacionales–, aunque me toque aguantar de vez en vez aquellos veganos que no me satisfacen en lo más mínimo.

También podría decir que tiene otro impulso que se encuentra en el espectro de lo neutral –entre positivo y negativo–, el cual consiste en rascarse compulsivamente el cuero cabelludo y cuello, o incluso halarse el cabello, para no lastimar sus brazos o muslos con objetos afilados o contundentes; aunque sus atentados de suicidio hayan disminuido tanto que llevo más de dos años sin sentir que su vida corre peligro, pero cuando la ansiedad lo ataca y las gomas de mascar no son suficientes, recurre a aquella táctica.

Bueno, fue más de dos años hasta la semana pasada. Cuenta nueva.

El último y más dañino vicio es el del cigarrillo. Ha sido un poco más manejable con el paso del tiempo, porque ahora cuando se siente estresado debido al TLP o se cree atacado por mi cuando no ha sido así, recae luego en la culpa y fuerza a _Yuugi_ a tomar su puesto para calmarse en vez de tomar un cigarrillo y matar la pena. Lo del cambio a propósito con _Yuugi_ era algo que antes no funcionaba lo suficiente para Atem, pues transicionar entre sus personalidades le creaba demasiada ansiedad, sin embargo, su terapia ha ido por tan buen camino que el que logre hacerlo a consciencia le satisface de una manera que jamás creyó posible, aún mejor con _Yuugi_.

Gracias a que lleva años en la terapia, ha manejado mejor su control de las emociones, pero eso no quiere decir que no recaiga de vez de cuanto o que será una recuperación rápida.

Nada más hace dos semanas vi algo de esa ansiedad reaparecer, cuando le conté de mi plan de mudarnos…

―Ah, mierda.

―Yo sé que no lo hará de nuevo, el cigarrillo siempre lo pone de mal…

―No, no es eso ―lo interrumpo―. ¿Fue mi sugerencia de mudarnos? ―me mira sin ninguna expresión. La mudanza de la que le hablé a mi hermano, la que llevo pensando en realizar una vez nos casemos y que fue totalmente negada por Atem tan pronto le comenté, por causas que aún no he descubierto y espero pronto encontrar―, además, con la mala noticia de que no podremos celebrar la boda en la hacienda que querías… ¿Todo eso te estresó? ―pienso lo más rápido que puedo, pero élno me contesta verbalmente, solo se encoge de hombros indiferente y ¡ _por todos los cielos!_ me ha enfurecido de verdad.

»Entonces sigo sin entender algo fundamental, maldición ―me devuelve la mirada impresionado. No puedo evitarlo, sigo con ese presentimiento sobre _Yuugi_ que me causa ansiedad. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y continúo directo al grano―, ¿por qué diablos te cortaste? ¿Qué hice mal?

―¡Nada! y no fui yo, fue…

―Ahora me importa un bledo quién de las personalidades lo hizo, ¡quiero saber por qué volvió a pasar esto!

―¡Estaba arrepentido! ―suelta sofocado por emociones que comparto totalmente―. ¡Estaba cerca de un hospital y se le hizo fácil robar un escalpelo y rajarse estúpidamente en la banca de un parque! ¡No me culpes!

Me mira desolado, hace mucho no reaccionaba así de mal con Atem ni él así conmigo, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento la sangre bullir por su evasión, por sus secretos. Como si yo no fuera importante o no tuviera el derecho de saber. Odio esta sensación de impotencia, de verdad la odio, más aún cuando él es la causa.

―¿Cómo es que entró y robó un escalpelo?

Hace una mueca― Tal y como suena. Lloró todo el camino hasta que el bus se sintió sofocante y nos bajamos ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos cerca de un hospital… ―pasa saliva y mira a sus brazos―, era la solución más rápida sin que termináramos tirados sobre las vías o qué sé yo. Ya después pude pararlo a tiempo, al parecer.

Imito su mueca, maldigo todo pensamiento que se me pasa por la cabeza.

―¿Sabes? ―me dice y yo quedo perdido, como si hubiera omitido parte de una conversación de la que no me enteré―. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así de mal… Aún me siento así…

―Ya entenderás también cómo me siento con todo esto.

―No… fue esa noche, me pregunté qué había de mal en mí, por qué hacía mal las cosas, cómo era posible que te hiciera eso a ti cuando no has sido más que nuestro gran apoyo, nuestro gran amor ―abro los ojos anonadado, ¿estoy hablando ya con Atem? Esas no son palabras comunes de _Yuugi_. Maldita incertidumbre que rodea su ser―. Representas toda confianza que una vez olvidé sentir por las personas, entonces ¿por qué cometo tantos errores contigo?

―Los errores son la base de la naturaleza humana. No los podemos evitar, solo aminorar…

Quedamos en silencio. Me calmo, necesito hacerlo, me obligo a guardar la compostura.

―¿Qué hay de diferente esta vez, Atem? ―ahí está otra vez, esa rehuida de mirada, su tensión―. Sé que me ocultas algo, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme que no sabes qué paso ese día? ¡ _Por favor_!, ¡no soy estúpido! ―quiero tranquilizarme, Atem está asustado. ¡Tranquilízate Kaiba!―. No eres un niño pequeño ni sufres alguna clase de esquizofrenia que te hace perder la realidad. ¡Me indigna tu actitud!

Veo como empieza a derramar lágrimas en silencio y algo dentro de mí se estruja, pero no me importa por ahora; necesito sacarme del pecho estos sentimientos de angustia, de temor, de atroz desolación, sino podría estallar y jamás lo he hecho frente a él. No puedo decir que me he cansado o que me he dado « _por vencido_ » con mi relación con Atem, porque entre menos lo piense, más lo alejo de la realidad. Sin embargo, es en estos momentos que me cuestiono si lo que hacemos está bien, si es sano nuestro diario vivir y si habrá un mejor mañana para nosotros, mas la duda permanecerá perenne en mis más impenetrables pensamientos.

Respiro hondo.

―Ya has huido antes, no hay que negar la realidad por mucho que duela ―retomo―, pero siento que esta vez va más allá de eso. Es diferente. Yo sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero. ¡Por todo lo que creas sagrado, dime qué es…!

―Llevo más de un mes sin tomar la medicación.

Mis párpados se abren como nunca, pierdo la respiración. Hay una fuerza inhumana que me echa abajo, al fondo de la cantera, me absorbe rápidamente, como el corazón bombardeando látigos de furia llameante dentro de mi pecho.

 _¿Qué?_

―Decidimos no tomarlas más, porque sentimos que ya estábamos mejorando y… ―aquella pausa me eriza cada vello de la piel―, pero la ansiedad empeoró, entonces habíamos escuchado de la marihuana medicinal para… ―me levanto de la cama estrepitosamente y lo miro atónito, no quiero ni escuchar el resto, él se enjuga las lágrimas que no dejan de salir por sus conflictuados ojos y trata de respirar entre sollozos―. ¡Aunque es obvio que no! y ya no sé qué más hacer. ¡No q-quería que lo supieras porque sabía que te ibas a enfurecer!

Abro la boca para darle tan siquiera un pequeño pedazo del cabreo que siento, pero me detiene al comenzar a gatear por la cama hasta llegar a mí y agarrarme la camisa de forma que me desequilibra un poco, aunque mantengo mi postura erguida.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero escúchame primero! ―aprieto los dientes al punto de que rechinan, así le doy el espacio para que de alguna forma logre calmar con sus palabras el ardor en mi pecho y el palpitante dolor que comienza a escudriñar en mis sienes―. La doctora me estuvo hablando de probar en disminuir las dosis ―asiento, estuve presente en una de esas citas―, sé que no era a corto plazo o algo parecido, pero no sé, creí que podría probarle que al eliminarlas yo podría estar… _bien._

―Desde cuándo ―exijo escuetamente. Desvía la mirada y de la rabia lo tomo de la quijada para que me responda a la cara― ¡Desde cuándo!

―Desde el 2 del mes pasado, ¡pero _Anzu_ volvió a tomar la medicación esta semana y sabemos que lo de la marihuana fue una estupidez!

Suspiro fuertemente― Eso son 6 semanas, Atem. ¿En qué mierda pensabas? ―lo suelto y me paso la mano por los ojos, siento que su agarre a mi camisa desaparece. Me tomo el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, y aprieto para apaciguar mis emociones―. Lo peor que puedes pensar ahora es buscarte otro puto vicio como las drogas―. Esto ha podido conmigo, no me imaginé algo de esta magnitud, todo mi esfuerzo mental, físico y monetario tirado a la basura por un orgullo que ya ha sido doblegado hasta su ínfima potencia y que él ha decido rescatar a última hora.

―No fue así y no soy Ate…

― _Yuugi_ o quien seas, no me interesa diferenciar ahora.

Quedamos en silencio. La brecha silente que pocas veces se abrió entre nosotros, hoy forma un vacío doloroso.

Lo que ha hecho no es tan grave como lo hago parecer, aunque no por ello estuvo bien lo que hizo. Además de que lo siento como una burla a meses y meses de trabajo de mi parte que ha tirado por la borda –ya hasta me ha hecho sentir que _soportarlo_ es más trabajo que amor y me odio por pensarlo.

Está claro que la medicación lo ayuda en muchos sentidos a la hora de controlar su vida y sus relaciones personales, pero debido a que la doctora ha intentado recetar las menos dependientes –pues hay varias que crean una dificultosa dependencia que terminan arruinando la terapia–, es fácil para Atem simplemente olvidar dosis sin que llegue a ser traumático en el momento, mas sí cuando ha pasado un tiempo y su salud mental comienza a agravarse por el efecto que el mismo medicamento ha neutralizado antes y luego de terminado abruptamente, incrementa ciertos factores químicos dentro del cerebro.

En pocas palabras, al Atem haber detenido el tratamiento sin que fuera el momento, su cerebro ha comenzado a funcionar de manera incorrecta de nuevo y al doble de capacidad. Por ello, la recaída tan obvia de la que me percaté antes no termina siendo un delirio de mi mente ultra protectora, sino un suceso que estaba destinado a ser.

Además, todo esto que ha pasado en los últimos meses me había puesto a pensar si había llegado el momento de terminar la relación, de frenar nuestros esfuerzos y cancelar el compromiso. Pensé que ya no lo entendía, busqué razones escondidas bajo sus respuestas evasivas y resulta que fue en vano, no había nada más que lo que se veía en la superficie. Se burló de mis sentimientos y mi raciocinio. No hay otra forma de decirlo.

Años de meditación y yoga no lograrán aplacar fácilmente las ganas de estrangularlo que tengo ahora mismo.

―Me metiste en problemas con mis empleados por eso ―se sorbe la nariz y yo me cubro los ojos de nuevo, espero que no comience una migraña porque no tengo las fuerzas para lidiar con eso ahora―. Me hiciste creer que todos estaban en nuestra contra.

―Lo siento… ―susurra lloroso.

―Me hiciste correr a 150 kilómetros por hora hasta Kashiwa preocupado de que no te pasara nada más.

―P-Perdóname, por f…

―Me tomaste por un gran tonto cuando encontraba cajetillas, pensado que era para cigarrillos y no marihuana. Hasta me atrevo a pensar que de este viaje no recuerdas nada porque estuviste drogado y no te da la gana de aceptarlo.

―No lo tomes así, y-yo…

―Ya ―lo interrumpo por segunda vez, no quiero escucharle tartamudear más, ni llorar, ni verlo temblar, ni percibir su agudo y diferente timbre de voz… Quiero todo lo que no es ahora, quiero todo lo contrario―. _Yuugi_ ―me volteo y le veo a los tristes ojos directamente. Está tan al pendiente de mis palabras que por poco me arrepiento de lo que diré. Por poco―, devuélveme a Atem.

―¿Qu…?

―Ya no me aguanto más esta pataleta ―su rostro se muestra desencajado y sé muy bien el porqué. Jamás, en la vida que llevamos juntos, le he dicho o pedido tal cosa, pero hay extremos que no me pueden dejar cruzar y esto se ha sentido como un rebote al fondo del averno―. Atem, deja de jugar a las escondidas y enfréntame de una buena vez para que te pueda decir apropiadamente cuánto la has cagado esta vez.

Nuestro conocido silencio inunda la habitación y arrasa con nuestros pensamientos. Lo amo, tanto que lo que he sufrido por él lo he mantenido hasta ahora en silencio, en mi pecho oprimido con barrotes de acero, pero me estoy comenzando a agotar de verdad con todo y él no me ayuda a mejorar.

No puedo hacerlo todo yo.

―No puedo ―susurra―. No qu…

―¿Bueno, y por qué _no puedes_ esta vez? ―suelto con sarcasmo. Toma aire y agacha más la cabeza, luego me mira a los ojos, brillantes de emociones reprimidas con las que oprime fuertemente las mías.

―No te quiero dejar ―frunzo el ceño totalmente impactado. No entiendo qué me acaba de decir en realidad, ¿cuándo ha querido _Yuugi_ estar realmente conmigo?―. No me quiero ir. No me hagas esto, Seto.

Yo no sé qué decir, yo…

―He esperado mucho para hablar contigo de verdad, él ya ha tenido muchas oportunidades y esta vez no te quiero ceder ―se agarra de mi camisa nuevamente y aprieta con fuerza―. No más, ya no aguanto más, yo también valgo la pena.

… por primera vez quedo sin palabras.

* * *

(6) Ofuro: son las tinas de baño con agua caliente que los japoneses usan luego de ducharse como parte de su rutina de baño y relajación. Pueden llegar a tener hasta 3 habitaciones individuales para el aseo: 1, la del retrete; 2, la del lavamanos con armario y 3, la del ofuro y ducha. No estoy segura si esta última puede estar tan cerca de la habitación principal, pero esto es un trabajo de ficción así que se admiten estos errores :)

(*) DIGANLE NO A LAS DROGAS. Con este aviso antes, ya puedo comentar lo siguiente: Con unos amigos a veces cogíamos cigarrillos y le sacábamos el tabaco para luego rellenarlo con marihuana y que fuera menos complicado de fumar. Me dijeron que era una forma de hacerlo aunque obviamente hay muchas otras, como con el tabaco que es armable- Ahora imagínense cómo engañó Atem a Seto haciéndole creer que fumaba su vicio más normal y no lo contrario.

* * *

 **NOTA APARTE:** NO ME GOLPEEN, NI ME HAGAN VUDÚ. Gracias. Con mucho cariño les entrego este capítulo *sonríe*

 **Notas de la Autora:** Me emocioné hace un tiempillo al leer a una gran autora de Prideshipping quien con sus fics me alentó a continuar escribiendo de ésta temática: **Toxic Hathor**. Si no la has leído te invito a hacerlo ( _en inglés_ )… bueno, ella y el final spoileado de la última película *grita internamente* ¿Quién diría que el Prideshipping sería "semi-canon"?

Muchas gracias por aún seguir conmigo esta historia. Gracias Azula Rivaille por ser la última en seguirla y al resto de hermosas criaturas que están desde antes, ustedes saben quiénes son *besos*

Me despido.


End file.
